


Bullet with Butterfly Wings

by Noizchild



Series: Wasteland 2011 [26]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Chains, Escape, F/M, Fallen city, Monsters, Parasite - Freeform, Violence, Whipping, angel - Freeform, tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: Volume eight is up. When he finds himself falling into submission during a session with Road, Allen knows that his time is running out. Aizen's next target is his brain. Now, the angel is fighting to keep his mind and escape from the Tower and city. However, Aizen is advancing on his brain at an alarming rate. Meanwhile, Road is starting to get bolder in her games.





	1. Depraved

Bullet with Butterfly Wings

Key Zero: Depraved:

She had him chained up in her room. The cold air stung Allen's skin. The bitter taste of the candy lingered in his mouth. His infection was dormant in his body. Speaking of his body, he could hear Aizen running around in his body. Where was he today? Spine? Internal organs? Or even his genitals? How long before he decided to latch onto the brain stem? If he was fatter, Allen would've had nothing to worry about.

The door opened again. She's back again. Footsteps walked up to him. Her fingertips ran along his back.

"Hello, little pet," she purred. His stomach turned. Before, he hated this. But yet…

Allen started to shiver. _What is wrong with me?_

Road licked her lips. "It's only a matter of time," she whispered. "This will bring us together. Bring them together? She said that when she took his wings. Yet, it gave him a strange sense of comfort.

Allen shook his head. _No! I will not give it. She will not break me._

Road pouted. "Aw, don't be like that. You and I know that your resistance is crumbling. You just need a little nudge to push you into the right direction." Allen didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Lately, it was getting worse. The angel started to hear whispering in his ears. It wasn't Road's voice. It wasn't his own. Allen's face dropped.

_No… That… That… That can't be…_

She grabbed him by his ass. Allen about jumped. How many times have they done this? Road has been getting bolder lately. It started off with tying him to the bed. Mostly chains and rope. She did this last night.

A knife point poked into his boney back. Her favorite toy. How cuts did have all over his body now? He lost count at this point. She would add more tonight. He should be used to this by now. But still, Road manages to get "creative".

Footsteps circled in front of him. Her golden eyes stared up at him. His mistress' thirst knew no bounds. Each day led to chasing another thrill. So far, Allen had been resisting. She still had her control over him. Aizen gave her the advantage.

Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip!

Where did she get the bullwhip? And… were those spikes?

Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip!

He won't scream this time. _No. I will not give in. Not this time!_ But then came the little teeth. Not on his spine. Wait. It can't be…

The base of his skull started to hurt. Allen started grinding his teeth. Road looked up and raised her eyebrow.

"Hm?" she asked. She walked around him in a curious circle. Allen could feel the crawling at the base of the skull.

"Hurt…" he muttered. Road smirked.

"Ah," she said. "Aizen is still hungry, huh?"

Whip. Whip. Whip. Whip.

This time, Allen bit down on his lower lip. _What… What is this?_ His body broke into a heated sweat. Sensations raced up his back. Small noises escaped from his lips. Road paused with her bull whip.

"Oh?" she asked. "Do you like that?" Allen opened his eyes.

"Huh?" he asked.

Whip.

"Do you like this?"

Whip.

"Do you?"

Whip. Whip.

"Do you?"

Whip. Whip. Whip.

Allen bit his lower lip harder. Each hit set small chills up and down his spine. His skin started to tingle and turn warm. Allen exhaled and threw back his head. Road raised her eyebrow.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Yes," Allen croaked.

"Yes, what?" his mistress asked. The color drained from the angel's face. Why did he let it slip? The digging at the base of his skull gave him the answer. Allen gritted his teeth.

"I enjoy this," he whimpered.

Whip.

"Say it again," Road hissed.

Whip. Whip.

"I enjoy this!" Allen shouted again.

"Is that right?" she asked.

Whip.

"Yes!" the angel shouted. His stomach turned. Where did that come from? The scratching against the base of his skull grew worse. Allen started grinding his teeth even more. His lower jaw started to ache. Road started to whip him again but drew back the whip. Allen opened his eyes and turned his head.

"W-W-Why did you stop?" he asked. Road's lips curved into a smirk.

"Beg for it," she said.

"Never," Allen said. His mistress shrugged.

"Fine," she said. She turned and walked to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" the angel cried. Road looked over her shoulder.

"You aren't going to beg so I am just going to leave you there," she said. "I have work to do anyway. Bye."

"Wait!" Aleen yelled. The door slammed shut. The angel was left in darkness.

* * *

What was that?

"When did Aizen learn to go there?" Allen asked himself. A horrifying realization washed over him. What if that vile parasite reached his brain?

Allen shook his head.

No, no, no! He didn't want to have to think about that. The angel tried to think about something else. That's when another thought crossed his mind. _Oh, that's right. I have to get out of here._ He vowed to himself to escape. Allen needed to keep his mind together in order to do that. The angel took in a slow breath.

"I can't lose it here," he said to himself. "Get it together. Get it together. Get it together." Suddenly, Aizen stopped scratching at the base of his skull. Allen took a deep breath. The angel slowly drew open his eyes.

"Right," he said. If he was going to escape, he would have to keep his mind together and look for the right time to escape. Right now, he couldn't get out of his bindings. Road always made the knots really tight. Allen's body was still weak from lack of food, his wings ripped off, and Aizen depleting his body. This did little to detour him.

However, Aizen had other plans. Who know how long it would be before he reached Allen's brain and completed taking over his mind?


	2. Aizen

Key One: Aizen:

Hours later, Road untied Allen. He slumped on the floor. For now, Aizen was resting. No crawling around against his bones. No bites to the veins. It was just quiet. That was the worst part.

Allen tried to focus on what was more important. Escaping. He had to get out of the Tower. Then get out of the City. With the Escape Party. While keeping his sanity together. Allen took another breath.

It hurts.

He glanced over at his back. The wounds looked so nasty. They never seemed to close. The blood in them looked fresh. Sometimes, he could smell it. The thought made him vomit. Allen shook his head. Don't think about that. Focus here. Focus. Focus. Focus.

Right. Allen rolled over onto his back.

* * *

Aizen blinked his little beady eyes. He couldn't see but he could smell, taste, and hear.

Smelling blood excited him. He could only follow the scent for his next meal. He would move as fast as he could. There were plenty of places for him to go too. The heart was his favorite place. The copper scent flirted with his nose holes. It was like an aphrodisiac. More. He had to have more.

The lungs were another place to feed. Small veins and arteries ran through there. Lungs had a lighter cooper smell to them. Not as strong at the heart though. Sadly, lungs can be so frail. The host couldn't really die. But the host had to be active and moving. Too much damage to the lungs would make it too difficult for the host to heal.

The veins were the usual spot for food. Same with the arteries. The copper scent made him dizzy with hunger. Though the mild poison from the candy gave the blood here another weird smell. Almost like beets and dirt in a way. Aizen didn't mind it. There was blood to be had and he wanted it. All of the veins and arteries always led back to the best organs for more blood anyway.

But there was one spot he hadn't fed on yet. Aizen had almost been to every organ in the body. He had only made it up to the skull once. That was this morning. That skull was too thick for him right now. He couldn't figure out what that scent was. It didn't smell like the heart, lungs, or brain. Aizen couldn't ignore it either. He just had to have it.

The taste was how Aizen survived. He needed to eat after all. This latest host gave him enough to feast for years. It was a good thing this host couldn't die. It looked like this wouldn't give up that easily. Well, there was still time.

The favorite taste? Aizen would have to go with the heart. So much blood and fleshy muscle. So rich. So much blood. He could eat it for a year. What else was there to feed on?

The liver was just as juicy as the heart. Not as much blood but still delicious. If Aizen had lips, he would lick them. How could something so starved stay so big in this body? The same could be said for the heart. Between those two organs, Aizen could feast for months. But why stop there? There were organs in the body after all.

The stomach was rather interesting to eat. Tough to eat from the outside, but he managed. (It was going to heal up in hours. They all did.) That acid was the worst part. He tries to avoid when he can. Then there is the lining. Sweet than the rest of the blood in the body. He could eat this all day. But why stop there? There were still more organs to feast on.

The lungs were not the best place to feast. The flavor was not as strong as he wanted. Plus, he could not try and feed too much. Too much damage would nearly kill the host. If Allen ended up in one of those tanks, Aizen would practically starve but not die. Because of this, he doesn't try to feed on the lungs as much.

But then, there was that one organ he hadn't tasted. It was the same one that gave off that faint scent that teased his nose holes. He had no idea what it tasted like. Aizen just had to know. But how could he get there? Bones were different from organs. So hard. But that didn't stop him from clawing at the surface. He had to have that organ he hadn't tried before. It would only be a matter of time.

He could hear everything around him. The blood flowing excited Aizen at every turn. It sounded like pounding music in rave to him. Any direction he went, there it was. That and the smell drew him to the places that he needed to feed. The heart made the most noise, of course. In fact, it was Aizen's favorite sound. Reminded him of home in a way. Oh wait, he was home.

The other sounds in the body pleased him too. The breathing varied at every chance. The organs pumping made him roll around in the bloody walls. His own sounds added a fresh blend to the music around him. He could get lost in himself for days after eating.

But again, there is another place that he couldn't reach. It made no sound. Well, there was a sound. Aizen couldn't put a claw on it. But he just had to figure out what it was.

All of that was going to be different really soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't figure out how to get Aizen out of his body. First, the creature moved too fast. Amazingly so for his size. Then how deep would the cut have to be? Where could anyone cut? Who even had the skills?

There was one someone.

Allen grimaced at the thought. That doctor wasn't going to do it. Looked like the angel was alone on this. He didn't like his options. Plus, he needed supplies like a scalpel, alcohol, and maybe pliers. Aizen would probably starve to death after that. The supplies could be found in Tykki's office. But Allen would need to do the dirty work. He doubted Ophelia had the stomach for it. Neither did Alma. Leda was no help in her condition. Maybe Marion could do it. She seemed tough enough. She's do it without blinking. But then there were the supplies. They would all be in Tykki's office. How could he get those without being noticed?

Suddenly, the door opened.

Allen turned his head. That humming filled him with dread. That damned humming. There she stood. Road smirked and licked her lips in the doorway. And what was that in her hand?


	3. Fetish

Key Two: Fetish:

Road stood in the doorway with something black and round in her hand. Allen strained his eyes for a better look. Wait a minute. What was that? The small silver spikes caught the dim light from above.

"Hello, Allen," Road said. "I've got a little present for you." She walked over and pulled him into sitting up. The monster took a tape measure and wrapped it around his neck. Allen looked her in the eye, confused. Road stayed focused on the tape measure.

"Hm…" she said. She took a closer look. Her lips curved into a smirk.

"Perfect," Road said. She snatched away the tape measure and fastened on the collar. Road stood back and smirked.

"It looks great on you," she said. Allen looked down at the black leather around his neck. So they were doing this? Did they have to go to this step? Of all of the…

Road clapped at him. "Come!" The angel looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Come!" she repeated. His body just moved on its own. _What? Why am I doing this? _Step. Step. Step. Step. Road smirked at him walking closer. He stood in front of her.

"Kneel," she commanded him. Allen sank down onto his knees. She rested her hand on his head.

"Good boy," she purred. The angel sneered.

"What… did you do to me?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. Allen gritted his teeth.

"Liar!" he hissed. His cheeks burned red as she stroked them.

"No," she said. "This is all you. Remember?"

"No… No, you're doing this. You have to be," Allen said. His body began to tremble. His stomach turned.

"I am not," Road said. "But you know the real reason yourself." His eyes widened as he looked at the ground. _Don't tell me…_

"Get on all-fours," she commanded. A chill ran down his spine. _No… Please don't…_

Allen's hands sank down to the floor. He choked back the sensation of gagging. Road attached a black leash to his collar.

"We're going for a little walk," she said. Allen grimaced.

* * *

She was going to take him through the whole Tower. Road paraded Allen through the halls. Her demonic grin could scare the bravest of men. He looked like a frail dog. His collar felt like a noose. His mistress tugged on the leash.

"Come along," she said. He had no choice to comply. Physical resistance was taken away from him. Oh no. What if he became hungry again? For now, Aizen was resting. No scratching. No clawing. No feeding. For now, Allen would have to cope. So far, no one was in site. Good enough for now.

The floor made his hands and knees ache. He should be used to this by now. But Road wasn't going to make this walk easy, was she? Allen could only hope that none of the Escape Crew could see him. Road tugged on the leash.

"You're slowing down!" she shouted. "Keep up the pace!" He couldn't argue with her. Allen started to move a little bit faster.

"Better," Road said. How long before Aizen woke up hungry? Allen worried that he wouldn't be able to control himself when that happened. He looked over his shoulder before walking up to the elevator. Road pushed the down button. She smirked to herself as she had the perfect place that she wanted to go. The doors opened in front of them.

"Get on," she ordered. Allen walked onto the cab. He sat down in the corner. The angel tried again to figure out why his body was moving on its own like this. It couldn't be Aizen doing this. He's resting right now. Was there mind control with this collar? He looked up at Road. She was content with this walk. Allen frowned to himself. How long would this walk be? His mistress pushed the down button.

* * *

First stop? Paradise, of course. The red jasmine perfume hit Allen in the face. His head began to swim. He drew in a breath as his eyes started to water. Road nudged him forward.

"Get going," she said. He turned his head. She grinned at him. Allen sighed. He started walking into the hall. Road started to get deeper into the delight of everyone looking at them. The plush carpet felt slightly better on his hands and knees. But he knew that wasn't going to last. The perfume in the air didn't help either. Road hummed behind him. Aizen was still asleep at least.

He could hear the soft pounding of music playing further down the hall.

"Hm, I wonder what's going on down there," Road said. "Shall we go see?" Allen's eyes widened. He shook his head on instinct.

"Aw come on," Road said. "It could be fun." She leaned down to his ear. "I wonder how your little friends in this tower could see you now." The angel's eyes grew wide. His body tensed up. All thought vanished from his head. His body started to move on its own again. Road took it all in.

She knocked on the door where the pretty angels were being kept. The whole time Allen sat on the ground with a blank stare in his eyes. Road pounded harder on the door.

"Coming!" Devi shouted from inside. Allen didn't even look up when he heard the door open. Devi poked his head outside.

"What?" he asked. The monster Noah saw Road looking up at him, smiling.

"Oh, it's you," her brother said. "Did you want something?" Road held up her leash.

"Would you be so kind to let me show off my pet?" she asked. Devi looked down at Allen sitting on the floor.

"Heh," was all he said. The monster moved away from the door.

"Thank you," Road said, bowing her head. She walked into the room with Allen being dragged behind her.

The visit disappeared in a haze. The perfume in the room made his head hurt. His eyes began to water again. It felt like so many people were staring at him.

_No, don't… Don't look at me like this. Please… Stop…_

Road nudged him forward. Allen crawled as if in a daze. He started panting with every move. His body felt hot. Oh no… It's coming again. He didn't know if he could hold on much longer.

Smack!

Road smacked Allen in the back of his head. The angel moved forward. All he could see eyes on him. His mind entered into a hazy place. Everything sounded like it was underwater. His vision blurred. Then there it was.

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

When did he wake up? Aizen scratched the base of Allen's skull. Allen's body trembled. He tried to claw into the smooth tiled floor in vain. The angel finally collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Road stood watching the whole time. She frowned with her eyes narrowed. Aizen was so close. But it wasn't good enough. What would it take to get Aizen closer?

Looks like she would have to get creative.


	4. Road

Key Three: Road:

-Road-

It's not perfect yet. But there is progress being made. I watched him on our walk today. The humiliation turned him on. I saw it in his eyes. The thrill of all those eyes on him excited him. Too bad he just had pants on this time. Will have to work on that later.

From the moment I saw him in the city, I knew that I had to have him. I went out and picked him up myself. Allen was too pretty for the city. I picked him up off the ground. Everything about him was beautiful. His skin was flawless under the weak sun. His giant wings rivaled his hair. From that day forward, Allen was mine. I would break and mold him into my ideal pet.

It would take years for me to accomplish this.

That collar looked good on him. It was meant to go on him later but I couldn't wait anymore. Now how long would it take before we get to the really fun games? This humiliation was a huge step. He looked so hot crawling around on the ground looked so hot. I wanted to jump forward and take him right then and there.

But that wasn't going to be enough. It never is. That's the thing about desire. It grows, it escalates. You don't know when or where to stop. I haven't even started with Allen.

It felt good to walk him around like that. My little pet. He looks so frail but still beautiful. The scars on his skin make my mouth water. They run down his back, his arms, chest, stomach, ass, and legs. Blood compliments his skin so beautifully. My mouth waters at the sight of it. The best moment was when I tore off his wings. That was the most intimate that we had been so far.

Now, don't get me wrong. We have had sex before. It was good… for a time. But again, I want more. That's where Aizen comes in. He's been a good help with the process. I am starting to see the labors too. We had a breakthrough this morning.

"I know that bullwhip turned you on," I whispered in Allen's ear in the elevator. He cringed because he knew it was true. He begged for it. Well, not completely but he admitted it. I will break him down for the begging soon.

Paradise has so many toys for me to use. Jasdevi lets me take a look at each one of them. I have some myself but you can never have enough. The bullwhip had been mine for months. But I still want to experiment with more toys on Allen.

I started to get bored in Paradise. This seemed like a good idea on a whim. I just wanted his little escape group to see him like the pet he is. That's another thing I have to deal with. He still wants to escape. This will not do. He still has some fight in him. It's cute… in an annoying way. I liked the challenge in the beginning. But now, it's gotten old.

It's time to change tactics.

I whistled aloud. Allen turned his head.

"Come along!" I shouted. He crawled over to me with his face so red. I smirked at him. Just like an obedient little puppy. The sight made me lick my lips. Yes, crawl to me. You will come to me like the dog you are. I patted him on the head.

"Good boy," I said. He looked at me, judging me. Fine by me. I'm the one still in control. I grabbed onto the leash.

"We're going now," I said. We walked out of Paradise.

* * *

I took him back to my room. I unhooked the leash. Allen stared at me as he sat on the floor. We stared at each other for a moment. I looked him up and down.

"Take off your pants," I said. He stared at me with big eyes.

"Go on," I said. Allen reached down and unbuttoned his trousers.

"No, no," I said. "Slower. I want to enjoy it all." His eyes grew wide.

"Do it," I said. His hands slowed down their movements with his trousers. I had to swallow back my drool. Even as thin as he was, he was still attractive. His trousers came down to his knees. His skin looked so pale. I never got tired of it.

"Yes," I hissed. His trousers came down to his ankles. Allen winced as he took them off and threw them aside.

"Now for your underwear," I said. He stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Go on," I said. "Take them off. You won't need them anymore." I relished the look of terror in his eyes.

"Come on," I pushed. "Don't keep me waiting." Allen reached up as he trembled. Inch by inch, his underwear came off. I took it all in. More pale skin exposed to the darkness. More for me to work with. My little pet threw his aside his underwear. I picked up his clothes and folded them up. I walked up and placed them in a drawer in my wardrobe out of Allen's reach. I locked up the drawer.

"There," I said. "You won't need them anymore." I turned in time to see a bewildered and angry look on his face. I gave him a little pout and walked up to him.

"Aw, Allen," I said. "Don't you get it? I own you now." I patted him on the head. Allen glared at me. I leaned down to his ear.

"Make this easier on yourself," I whispered. "You have no choice in this matter. Aizen will take over you anyway. So you might as well just give in right away." I could hear him gasp as I smirked. I smiled as I stepped back.

Now he's getting it.

* * *

But still I had another problem. His little crew were still around. They could pull him back. I can't have that. Hm… Looks like I will have to do away with them too. Ophelia will be the first one to go. She was easy to break. But the others were a little different.

The angels in Paradise where one thing. Then there was Leda. I frowned when I started to picture her face. This was her doing. Because of her, Allen escaped the first time. Tyki needs to get her under control. Her wings were the problem. He won't cut them off. I don't understand it.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

I can't do anything with her. The least I can do is to cut her off from my pet. I looked back and saw Allen staring at me with big eyes.

"Heh," was all I said. He looked so sweet and scared looking at me. I found it so arousing. But for now, I must hold off on my games. Aizen hasn't reached his brain yet. He's trying but he seems a little bit… how do you I put this? A little bit of help. Naturally, I can't force it. Aizen has to find his way on his own. Good thing that I know that he will. For now, I have to be content with my planning. I know that's going to be well worth it in the end.

Besides, I will know when Aizen has taken over just by looking into Allen's eyes.


	5. Sinner

Key Four: Sinner:

Aizen started haunting Allen's dreams.

-Nightmare Begins-

His body felt like it was being sliced to pieces with a sword. Allen lay on his stomach, panting. He found himself surrounded by darkness. But, he's not alone.

He never was really.

Aizen's footsteps rang in his ears again. Allen should've been used to it by now. But that damned creature came up with new way to torture him. Another slicing sensation ripped through his body. From the middle of his back down. He wanted to scream but he could only manage a voiceless pant. The pain started to dig in deeper. The angel shut his eyes and panted.

The slashing moved upwards. Aizen crawled around in a frenzy. Allen gritted his teeth. His head started to swim. Bile teased the back of his throat. Another sensation ran down his back. Almost like a tickling. The fingertips ghosted along his spine.

The angel froze.

His breath quickened. _What… is this?_ There was nothing there. But he could still feel it. Allen tightly shut his eyes. Small whimpering escaped his lips.

"Oh…" Allen murmured. A hot breath rested on his ear. The words pulled him back to his senses.

_Are you enjoying this?_

He wanted to say no but the word wouldn't come out. The touch lingered on his lower back. Allen clenched his teeth. The muffled sound filled the empty air. The touch kept moving up and down his back. One finger started in the middle of the back.

_What is this?_

His body began to feel so warm. His heart pounded against his chest. Allen started panting heavily. Aizen happily fed at the angel's heart.

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. Slurp.

Allen's eyes rolled back into his head. "Oh god!"

_God cannot help you._

"Huh?" Allen's eyes widened. Claws dug into his back. He let out a loud gasp. His body writhed in pain. Aizen still feasted. The blood flowed into its open mouth.

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. Slurp.

_Do you surrender?_

"No!" The claws dug in deeper. Allen made a sound that he couldn't recognize. His body went still. His eyes widened.

_It's not that hard. Just say the word._

The angel shook his head. "No! I won't do it!"

_Aw! Why do you keep fighting?_

Allen froze. "Why… do I keep… fighting?"

_Yes._

"I… I… I…" Why did he do this? There was a reason. But what was it? There was a reason. What was it? What was it? The pain spread to his spine. His limbs grew numb.

_Poor baby. Why don't you just give up?_

"No!" Allen said. "You will not get me!"

_But I already have._

Allen's body jolted. His mind wound up in a strange place. He could only see two colors—black and red. He could feel both running through his body. His heart pounded as the emotions and views swirled in his head.

Black. So cold. There was nothing around him. He could barely breathe. His eyes… Oh, they felt so dry. Allen could feel his throat closing up on him.

_Help… Me…_

_No._

Allen could feel the bile stuck to the back of his throat again. Five invisible claws stuck into his spine. His body jumped again. He let out a weak gasp. It felt like his body was going to be ripped to pieces.

The pain shot through his chest. Then his shoulders. Finally his throat. His body started to rattle.

_You could all make this go away. It's not that hard. You know what to do._

_Never. I don't do it!_

_Fine, suit yourself._ The pain cut further into him as if to slice him in half. His world suddenly became darker.

Red. His body was burning. His eyes began to water. Sensations ran over his body. Allen tried to stay focused but to no avail. He started to breath heavily. Warm tingling began to run through his body. His heart pounded against his chest. The pain started to change, evolve.

_What… What is this?_

Allen started whimpering again. Try as he might, the sounds wouldn't stop spilling out of his mouth. He could feel Aizen bouncing around in his body outside of his mind.

_It feels good, doesn't it?_

_Yes… No…_

_Which one is it?_

_I… I…_

The heat began to spread down to his groin. The blood started rushing down to that direction. Allen started to tremble.

_Aw, what is this? Are you enjoying this?_

_No!_

Then there came a whisper in his ear. One word that would shatter his mind. One word was all it took in this nightmare land mine.

_Liar._

His eyes widened. Every part of him froze. The itch came back. Allen whimpered as the heat spread through his body faster. The feathery fingertips ran down his back. He buckled under the touch.

_Mmmm. Mmm. Mmm!_

_Come on. This feels good, doesn't it? You know you want it. Just come out and say it._

Allen bit his lower lip. He shook his head.

_No? That's a shame. Oh well. Looks like I'll have to do that the old-fashioned way._

_Wait! What does that mean?_

Allen's body was turned over outside of his head. The claws dug into his shoulders. He let out a voiceless scream. But then, something else joined the pain. The angel opened his eyes and looked around. Black and red spirals floated around him. He could also see Road's face. His eyes widened. Even in his dreams she started taking over. He couldn't move.

_No…_

Road caressed his cheek. Allen cringed. But the pupils in his eyes dilated. He started to breathe heavily. She licked her lips.

"Now, I am going to make you mine," she said. He didn't get time to protest. The airy fingers moved down his stomach. He still couldn't move. The angel drew in a heavy breath. Suddenly, a tight pressure surrounded his cock. Allen didn't want to look down. Instead, he tightly shut his eyes. A loud moan escaped from his lips.

_No! I… I… I…_

He shut his eyes tighter.

"I want this!" Allen shouted. "Oh!" He could see her eyes in his head.

"What did you say?" she asked. The angel shook his head. The pressured air started lapping at his cock. More whimpering escaped from the angel's lips.

"No," he said in a whisper. "Please… Don't make me…"

"Say it," Road purred in his ear. The angel ripped open his eyes. Try as he might but he couldn't break down. Allen finally opened his mouth.

-Nightmare Ends-

Allen lay in his cage covered in sweat. His dreams alone were a warning that he didn't have much time left.

Meanwhile, Road watched from the darkness.


	6. Blood

Key Five: Blood:

Physical torture wasn't the only way to get Allen off. For this, Road needed to get inside his head.

She knelt down beside of him.

"Tell me something, Allen," Road whispered. "Who made you?" The angel looked up at her. She had her eyes locked on him. Her lips curved into a smirk.

"I asked you a question," she said. He looked at her with empty eyes.

"I…" he said.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I don't know," Allen said. Road frowned.

"This will not do," she said. Her face came within inches of his. His stomach turned.

"Come on," she said. "Answer me." The angel stared blankly. Road sighed.

"This is not good enough," she said. She grabbed Allen by his hair. He didn't make a sound. Putting him down into the basement graveyard wouldn't work. Paradise wouldn't work either. Still, there would be one thing to do the trick.

"Heh," Road said. She let go of his hair. Allen looked confused. His mistress patted him on the head. She leaned in close to his ear.

"Wait for three days," she said. The angel froze.

"What… What does…?" he began to ask. Road put her finger to his lips.

"Uh-uh," she said. "You will have to find out in three days." She licked him on the ear lobe. Allen shivered. Road patted him on the head and walked out of the room.

* * *

Road knew the right place to go.

She made her way down to the basement graveyard. Only one would have to do for this. Another angel in Paradise broke last night. They keep breaking at an alarming rate lately. It could be a sign or something. It didn't matter to Road.

She looked at all of the angels encased in the tanks. Their blank eyes stared at her. She just ignored them. Something that trivial met nothing to her.

The monster just needed a body to make an example.

"Come on," she said. "Where are you?" Road came down to the end of the line. Ah, there she was. This angel had been in the tank for two years. Long abandoned by the monster who owned her. His name long forgotten. Road ran her hand along the glass. A cold smirk spread across her face.

"Yes," she said. "You will do just fine." Road pressed the small black button on the wall. A soft crackling noise filled the air.

"Hello," the monster said. "I found what I wanted." Static jumped around in the air. Road nodded.

"Good," she said. "Have her ready in three days. Thank you. Goodbye." Road took her finger off of the button. That was done. Now to wait.

* * *

-Three Days Later-

Allen sat in his cage. He dreaded what Road was planning for him next. He could feel Aizen running in his body again. Allen clenched his teeth. _Damn it. Stop!_

Then the door opened across the room.

Allen lifted his head. Road stood in the doorway, smirking. The angel braced himself for what she was about to do next.

"Come!" Road commanded. Allen rose onto all-fours. His mistress giggled to herself. This was just elementary level. After today, they would go to higher levels. Road held out her leash. Allen looked up at her with contempt in his eyes. She hooked the leash to his collar.

"Let's go," Road said. Allen didn't say a word. They walked out of the room.

Road led him into the elevator. She pushed the up button. The doors slid open.

"Go in," she said. Allen walked into the elevator ahead of her. Road followed behind and pressed the top floor. The doors slid closed and the cab started to work upwards. The monster grinned the whole time. Allen looked up at her. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh-uh," Road said, wagging. "No talking. I will not tell you. You will have to see it for yourself. We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, would we?" She patted him on the head. Allen glared at her. How dare she treat him like this. He dreamt of getting his revenge once he rid of Aizen once and for all.

The elevator stopped at the top floor. The doors slid open. Road nudged Allen forward. The angel had no choice but walk forward. They walked down the hall. The silence did little to ease Allen's nerves.

"Keep walking," Road ordered. Allen frowned as he walked forward. This finally came to a giant window at the end of the hall.

"Behold," the mistress said. Allen sat up on his knees and looked out the window. The dying city looked so small from the top floor.

"Here," Road said. She brushed her hand over the window. The image grew bigger. The mistress smiled to herself.

"We are just in time," she said.

"What?" Allen asked. Road pointed to the window. The angel took a closer look as the enhanced view turned to the side of the Tower. A faceless angel held a "lifeless" angel over a balcony. The head and arms hung over the edge. The color drained from Allen's face.

"What is he doing?" he asked. Road only chuckled to herself. She turned half of the window back down to the ground. By now, a sea of city angels started to gather below. The monster on the balcony said something. Allen couldn't make out what it was saying. No sound came from the window. The angel wanted to run over and stop that monster but he was too far away. Then, the unthinkable happened.

The monster threw the catatonic angel to the ground below. She looked like life-sized rag doll falling at a fast pace. Allen wanted to scream out but Road wouldn't let him. The only thing he could do was watch as the body near the ground. She landed with a soundless crash to the ground. The horror didn't end there.

No sooner had the body hit the ground, the angels pounced upon the body and started to tear it to pieces with their teeth and fingers. The female angel just lay there with her empty eyes as she was torn to pieces. Her murderers stuffed their faces with her flesh and organs. Allen had to force himself to turn away. Road forced him to keep watching.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked. "This is what happens when the graveyard is overcrowding. With the rate of angels in Paradise breaking down, this will become the norm." Allen could only watch in horror. When the angel on the ground was nothing but bones, the other angels turned on each other, hungry for more. Road tugged on Allen's leash.

"Time to go," she said. They walked back to the elevator at the other end of the hall.

* * *

Allen couldn't get those images of that angel's death of his head as he dry-heaved in his cage. He lay on his side with tears in his eyes. How could they do that to each other? She was still alive. Probably didn't even know what was happening to her. How? Just… how?

Allen closed his hands into fists. It all became another motive for him to escape. If he could keep his mind together.


	7. Scars

Key Six: Scars:

Road stood at the cage door. Allen looked up with worn out. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. There was no emotion tied to it, however. His heart wound up working extra hard to keep up with the blood supply. Aizen kept eating it faster than the heart could keep up. Allen shut his eyes. The pounding made his ears hurt. _I would be dead if I wasn't angel._

"Are feeling okay?" Road asked.

"No!" the angel shouted. "I am going to die!"

"No, you won't," she said. "I won't let you." Both were right. He was no good to her sick and near death. Allen opened his eyes. His mistress stared back at him. He could never escape her. She saw to that herself.

"What… do you want… from… me?" Allen asked. A tear spilled from his eye.

"You," was all she said. The monster licked her lips. But she kept staring at him. Almost like she was looking for something.

"What?" he asked.

"Shhh," Road whispered. Allen opened his mouth but she shushed him again. The angel fell silent. Her eyes trailed up his body. They froze on his chest.

"There!" she said.

"Huh?" Allen asked. She landed a finger on his chest. The angel froze with a gasp. Suddenly, Aizen stopped too. Allen found it much easier to breathe. He looked Road in the eye.

"What did you do?" he asked. Road gave him a little smirk.

"I slowed down Aizen from feeding," she said. Her pet looked so confused.

"You can do that?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she said. "That's only for me to get you to a doctor." Allen didn't get time to ask. Road plucked him from the cage and carried him with her to the hall.

* * *

They made it to the doctor's office. Road pounded on the door.

"Tyki!" she shouted. "I brought him! He's here!" Allen didn't have to look up to know where this was headed. The door creaked open. Tyki peeked outside.

"Do you have it subdued?" he asked. Road nodded once. The door opened wider.

"Come in," he said. His niece dragged Allen along with her. The door closed behind them.

* * *

Allen lay on a cold metal table. Road and Tyki strapped them down. Allen didn't even try to fight. His heart pounded to keep up. He took in heavy breaths.

"He's waking up again," Road said above his head.

"Quick! Subdue it again!" Tyki said. "You have to find it fast!"

"Okay!"

Allen couldn't speak. His eyes stayed to the ceiling. Every sound around him was amplified. He started gagging in pain. He couldn't breathe.

"Go faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

Everything began to blur around him. The pain spread to his head. He began breathing like he had been running for miles. Aizen started to run faster. _I am going to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to be in the tank! I have to get out of here. Save me. Save me!_

But then, it all stopped.

Allen opened his eyes. A small prick struck him in the chest. A tube was pushed into his heart. Black fluid started to drain from his body. His heart started to relax. His breathing became easier. When his vision clearer, Tyki and Road stood over him.

"How long will this take?" Road asked.

"About three hours," he said. "The candy just made Aizen's hunger that much stronger." The doctor looked down at Allen.

"He ate so much that the host had to work extra hard to keep up," he said.

"So what should I do?" Road asked.

"I will keep him here over twenty-four hours," Tyki said. "How much candy have you been giving him?" His niece counted up for a moment.

"Just the normal amount," she said.

"Hm," the doctor said. "You will have to cut that amount in half."

"Won't that be…?"

Tyki held up his hand. "It will be okay. I have been working on a less toxic version of the candy. I would like to try it out on Allen if you don't mind."

"This won't kill Aizen, will it?"

"No, not at all."

Road took a moment to think about it. "Fine. I will leave you to him."

"You can pick him up by morning," Tyki said. Road turned to Allen.

"I will see you in the morning," she whispered. The monster kissed him on the forehead. She turned and walked out of the room. The whole time, Allen couldn't speak or move. He was just left lying there with black fluid pumped out of his chest. What choice did he have? He didn't want to "die." He didn't want to "die".

He had to escape again.

The whole time, Tyki sat in the corner, watching without a word.


	8. Prep Time

Key Seven: Prep Time:

Meanwhile, Road had to get started on her work. Her plans got moved up to tomorrow night. Aizen needed to break Allen faster. But first, she would need some tools to make it happen. Lucky for her, the monster knew the right place to get them.

Road took the elevator to Paradise. Heh, looked the same as always. The red jasmine perfume didn't faze her. She only had one destination in mind. Road walked all the way down the hall. She arrived at the last door on the right. The monster knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a woman's voice asked.

"It's me, Road Kamelot," Road said. "I have an appointment with you today." There was a pause from the other side of the door.

"Enter!" the woman said. The door slid open. Road walked inside. The smell of the perfume had died down. The music sounded muzzled. She didn't pay attention to the spinning pink colored lights from the ceiling. On either side of her were shelves and shelves of sex toys. Some of them were old while others were new. On the other side of the room was counter. A woman in black leather clothing leaned over reading a porno mag. Road walked up to the counter and rang the bell.

"Yeah?" the clerk asked. The other monster cleared her throat.

"I have come for more supplies," she said. "What do you have?"

"Soft or rough?" the clerk asked. Road broke into a huge grin.

"Rough," she said. The other monster glanced up at her.

"1 to 10?" she asked.

"Pardon?" Road asked. The clerk closed her magazine.

"How rough do you want to go?" she asked. "1 to 10?"

"Ah!" the mistress said. "Eleven." The clerk smiled.

"Come with me," she said. She turned and walked to the back. Road followed behind with a smirk.

* * *

The back of the shop was for special interests. A smoky smell filled the air. Road didn't mind it. She has smelt worse. But that's not why she was here. The clerk turned to her.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked. "Any kinks in particular? Or are you keeping it basic?" Road looked around at the whips on the wall.

"Hm…" she said. She reached out for a giant cat o' nine tails. The leather of the handle made her shiver.

"Is this for rent?" Road asked.

"Yeah," the clerk said. "This is a personal favorite of everyone in Paradise."

"I can see why," the mistress said.

"Interested?" the other monster asked. Road turned to her.

"Did you have to ask?" she asked. She took it off the wall. The tails called out to her.

"Yes," Road said. "This will be perfect." Her eyes started to light up.

"What else do you have?" she asked.

"How adventurous are you talking?" the clerk asked. Road took a moment to think.

"How adventurous are we talking?" she asked.

"Well, there is branding, pegging, fire play, pet play, electric play, spanking, humiliation," the other monster listed. "We have every sort of fetish here that you can think of." Road began to smile.

"What do you use for branding?" she asked. The clerk smiled.

"Let me show you," she said. They walked over to a display case on a counter. Road looked down at all of the fancy knives in a glass display case. She gave off a low whistle.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" the clerk asked. "They aren't used for everyday use. They are only used for branding of angels."

"Is that all you use?" Road asked.

"We also use fire branding," she said. The mistress took a moment to think.

"Fire branding seems to mainstream," she said. "Give me your best knives." The clerk gave her a little smirk.

"Would you like to see the vibrators and dildos too?" she asked.

"What kinds do you have?" Road asked.

"Come with me," the other monster said. The girls headed back up to the front of the shop.

* * *

Time does not exist for Allen. How long had he been lying here? He didn't know anymore. Tyki looked up at his watch.

"Heh," he said. The doctor got up and pulled out the tube. By now, it started running clear. He flashed a light into Allen's eyes.

"Can you hear me?" he asked. The angel didn't move. Tyki held up a mirror underneath Allen's nose. He drew it back fogged up.

"Good, good," he said. The doctor bandaged up the wound on Allen's chest. He walked over to the wall on the side and picked up the receiver. One quick call later and he was done with his part. Now he just needed to wait. Allen lay on the table still strapped down. Aizen had calmed down in his body. Same with his heart. But his parasite "buddy" was still there. Allen rolled his eyes and softly groaned. Was he going to be stuck with him forever?

Tyki was about to go to sleep when the door opened. He turned to see Road standing in the doorway. She had her bags at her side.

"He's already to go," her uncle said. Road picked up.

"Nice," she said. She set down her gear and pulled out the leash. Tyki happened to peek down into her bag.

"Oh!" he said. "Having a good night tonight?"

"Uh-huh," she said as he hooked the leash on the collar. Allen didn't like the sound of that. Road turned to her uncle.

"A little help?" she asked.

"Oh, hang on," Tyki said. He walked up and unlocked Allen's restraints. Road pulled her pet off the table.

"Thank you," she said. She looked down at Allen. "Come along." The angel walked with her against his will. Tyki waved them off.

"Have a good day," he said. Road waved back. Allen cursed himself in his mind. That crazy doctor was joking, right? If he had more control of his body, the angel would've turned around and tried to choke out the doctor. But here he was leaving to go back to the cage. Road smirked to herself.

Or so he thought.


	9. Seals

Notes: Odds are Durarara and Even are DGray-Man

Halo Thirteen/Key Eight: Seals:

I: Missing Posters:

Yamato made his way through the park. He shoved his hands into his pockets. Tomoya was supposed to meet up with him today. But, the older tadpole had a job interview today.

"What's the point?" Yamato asked.

"We need the money," Tomoya said. "Our mission is not cheap. Erina and Hifumi are doing their best. But it doesn't feel right to make them do all the work." Yamato sighed.

"Fair enough," he said. "We'll have to work out that part later." So now, Yamato was alone. Shuichi and Norio were in the new base at work. The older girls were working. Reo was with Shinra. He didn't know where Sur was.

Yamato wondered off into the woods behind the park. So many trees. The birds sang overhead. The green nearly blinded him. The sounds made his ears ring. He could smell everything around him. He should've been used to this by now. Yamato shook his head to himself. The tadpole closed his eyes. His mind went back to a sea of memories. He remembered making rice cakes with his grandma. She had strong hands for her age. Still did, in fact. Yamato frowned to himself.

She used to treat him like he was strong. Only his grandma could understand him. When he came back from Chou Mori, she saw him as fragile.

"Are you okay?" she would ask. Are you okay? Yamato gritted his teeth. He hated that question so much. She always looked so sad around him.

"I'm okay," he would insist. She wouldn't say a word. Only that sad little smile.

Yamato gritted his teeth. Just thinking about that smile pissed him off.

Then, he paused.

The tadpole happened to look around him. None of the trees and brown grass looked familiar to him. _Did I wander out too far?_ Yamato took a long look around him. At first, nothing looked out of place. But then, he looked behind him. A small dark blue tent sat between two skinny trees. Upon a closer look, it looked it hadn't survived the rainy season. It was a miracle that it was still standing. Yamato could see through the other side with the giant holes.

That wasn't the only thing he found.

A double-sized futon lay nearly camouflaged in the grass. The dents and the mess said it had just been slept in. A fire pit looked like it had just been put out. Yamato tilted his head.

"Who was camping out here?" he asked. The worst of it would be there when he turned around.

A group of trees stood inches away from him. When Yamato turned around, something else caught his eye. Every single tree had a missing persons poster on them. These weren't new either. Yamato walked over for a closer look. Some looked brand new. Others looked wrinkled, old, and faded. Each poster came from all over the country from different years. They came from Hokkaido to Okinawa. The earliest the posters dated back was 1981. Yamato took a step back.

"Damn, that is creepy," he said. The tadpole found himself slowly backing away.

II: Kiss:

Here they went again.

The mistress began to smirk. "Time to play." Allen glared at her. He would not play her game. But she would see otherwise.

"On your knees," she commanded. Like he had a choice. The angel sank to his knees. Road's lips curved into a smirk. She would break him down piece by piece.

"Excellent," she said. "Come to me." Allen cursed himself in his head as he crawled forward. His mistress patted him on the head.

"Good boy," she cooed. "Good boy." Road now had the look of a thirsty demon on her face. And now the games could begin.

III: Little Shoes

Little shoes have been appearing all over Ikebukuro. Some were attached to the trees in the park. Some sat on the sidewalk. Some were even on the power lines. There was something weird about these shoes. They were all… children's shoes.

Nobody could figure out why they were there.

"You keep seeing them too, huh?" Goro asked.

"Uh-huh," Akane said. They looked four pairs of sneakers near a puddle in the road. These weren't any special sneakers. They looked worn out and beat up. The outside was covered in mud. Neither child dared to go near them. In fact, everyone tried to avoid the little shoes. How long had these shoes had been there?

That particular day it was raining. Akane and Goro should've been at their respective homes. But those worn, muddy sneakers commanded their attention. They had to get to the bottom of this mystery. The children held their orange lanterns by their sides. Akane and Goro didn't speak at first. They kept their eyes forward in fact.

"What will we do after we… you know?" Akane asked. Goro didn't turn his head.

"I don't know," he said. All chatter fell as they came to the street where the sneakers were still sitting. The children looked at each other. They held their lanterns at their sides. Akane and Goro took one more look at each other before walking up to the shoes. The little mob princess froze when she looked in the puddle.

"Goro, look!" she said, pointing to the surface of the water.

"Huh?" the boy asked as he turned to look. Both saw four skinny little legs reflected in the water. They hoovered above the old muddy shoes. When the living children looked up, there was nothing there. Goro covered his mouth.

"This must be…" he said in a low voice. The legs reflected in the water as the rain poured on. The children in the water said one thing. Only one thing that the living children could barely make out. But it still chilled Akane and Goro to their guts.

"We are coming."

IV: Nip

She had so much that she wanted to do with him. Here he was at her mercy. Road ran her fingers along his back.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered in his ear. Allen wouldn't even look at her. Her voice made his stomach turn. Road moved around and kissed him on the lips again. He didn't try to push her off. He's lost that will. She bit down on his lower lip. Allen shivered as a little bit blood slipped into her mouth. Road drew back, smiling. Already, she knew what she wanted to do. Allen's eyes widened when he saw the look on her face.

"What?" he asked. Road walked forward with a sway in her step. She grabbed him by the hair again.

"I have a new game for us to play," she said. Road tried not to laugh but filled miserably. Allen began to panic as she dragged him over to her bed. He fell back with a plop. The mistress climbed on top.

V: Hunting:

She can only see red.

Chiharu panted heavily. How many days had it been? The hunger turned in her body. She gasped in pain. The faint whispering wouldn't stop.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

Her heart pounded against her chest. The past few days disappeared in a blur. How many people had she eaten? Ten? Twenty? Fifty?

Chiharu's body trembled.

She always woke up covered in blood. The angel would find herself surrounded by blood and guts. Her mouth would be covered in blood. Their empty dead eyes haunted her. The only thing Chiharu could do was to go and hunt for more. The hunger took control of her mind and body.

* * *

Speaking of which, Chiharu froze. There it was again. She needed more. There was only one thing to do. The angel crouched down on the ground and took off through the city again. No one could see her running by.

Mikado and Masaomi walked around the streets with stun guns in hand.

"Do you see her anywhere yet?" Masaomi asked.

"No," Mikado said. They had been searching for three days. The body count kept rising. The boys needed to find Chiharu and fast. Suddenly, Mikado's phone buzzed. He took it out of his jacket pocket.

"What is it?" Masaomi asked.

"A text from Kurosawa-san," Mikado said. "She's spotted Hashimoto running towards the Sunshine 60 Building."

"Alright," his friend said. "Let's go." The tadpole boy grabbed his friend by the hand and took off running like a rocket.

VI: Bite

She bit into his neck. Allen clenched his teeth, refusing to scream. He was not going to submit to her game. No, not this time. Road looked him in the eye.

"What shall we play today?" she asked. He didn't answer. She smirked at the rage in his eyes. Fine. She is in the mood for a challenge. How would he take on this?

Road grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him onto his stomach. Allen tried to look up but she forced his head forward. Her lips came within inches of his ear.

"I am going to change that attitude of yours," she purred in his ear. The monster playfully nipped him on the right ear. Allen winced as he tried not to picture what would be coming next.

Road on the other hand could already see how this was going to play out. And she enjoyed every second of it.

VII: Neighbor Next Door:

Saburo finally made it home for the evening. Erika and Walker wore him out with their otaku chatter. Kadota's mind seemed to be elsewhere. Probably on that strange girl they saw the other day. Who knows? He just wanted to go to bed.

Saburo started to unlock the door. But then he paused. He turned and looked up next door. A woman stood at that door. She had her eyes focused downwards. Her clothing looked disheveled. Her dress was stained and wrinkled. Her long black hair didn't know what a comb was. She seemed to be mumbling to herself. Saburo gave her a strange look.

"Hey," he said. "Are you okay?" The woman didn't answer. She didn't even look up.

"Hello?" he asked. "You okay? Hello? Hello?" His neighbor still didn't answer. She just opened her door and walked inside. Saburo just stood there as the door swung closed.

"That was weird," he muttered to himself. He would've left it at that if there weren't more strange things that followed.

Around three in the morning, Saburo awoke to pounding on his door. The man grumbled as he wandered down the hall.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Saburo shouted. He made it to the door and opened it wide. A confused look came over his face. A woman in her mid-forties in a bathrobe stood outside. She had a panicked look on her face. Saburo blinked for a minute.

"Suzuki?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" The woman shuffled in place as if to calm herself down.

"Hey, have you heard anything about Yamashita-san?" Suzuki asked. At first, the lights didn't turn on for the van driver.

"Yamashita-san?" Saburo asked.

"Yes, she lives next door to you," Suzuki said. It took a moment to connect the dots. He remembered that strange woman standing at her door mumbling to herself. She didn't even acknowledge him before going into her apartment.

"Okay… what about her?" he asked. A grave look came across his neighbor's face.

"She's dead," Suzuki said in a soft voice. "She hanged herself."

"When did this happen?" Saburo asked.

"Three weeks ago," she said. "They just now found the body." He slowly shook his head.

"That can't be right," the man said. "I just saw her yesterday."

"No, come look," Suzuki said. She led him to the stairs and pointed to the ground. The EMT's were loaded a covered body into a silent ambulance parked in the street. Police spoked with the neighbors below. Saburo couldn't make sense of any of it.

"The landlady found her like that last night when neighbors kept complaining about the smell and Yamashita-san hadn't been paying her bills," Suzuki added.

"Then… who was that I saw yesterday?" Saburo asked.

VIII: Scratch

She brought out her kit today. Road looked at all of the tools on the floor.

Cat o' Nine Tails

Handcuffs

Ring gag

Blindfold

Lube

A giant black strap-on

Vibrating toys

Knives

Riding crop

Matches

Hooks

Rope

Ball gag

Leather blindfold

Road looked at all of her tools and smirked. Good, everything was all here. Now they could begin. The monster smirked as turned to face Allen still lying face down on her bed. She walked over and got to work.

IX: Bakeneko:

They are everywhere now. As more gates open, more bakeneko appear. Some even cover the whole street. Now, more people see them. Some can ignore them. Other's can't.

Tetsu backed away from the window, shaking. Eight bakeneko stared at him from across the apartment. He gulped as he closed the curtain.

"Are you okay?" Taichi asked from the kitchen. Tetsu turned around, smiling.

"Yeah," he lied. "I'm fine." Taichi watched on from the table.

"You can see them too?" he asked. The tadpole froze.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're shaking," his boyfriend said.

"Huh?" the fire tadpole asked as he looked down at his hand. His right hand shook as he grabbed the edge of the sink. He started to make holes into the counter. Tetsu let go of it.

"I'm so sorry," he said. Taichi stood up and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I am here for you." That should've helped Tetsu. He gave his partner a sad smile.

"What's the matter?" Taichi asked. The tadpole boy lowered his eyes.

"You can see them too, can't you?" he whispered. Taichi didn't speak at first.

"Yes," he whispered.

"For how long?"

"A couple of months now."

Tetsu started to tremble. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you. You already had so much going on with this whole tadpole thing. If I told you, you would freak out more." Taichi frowned when he saw the look on his partner's face.

"Tetsu-kun, look at me," he said. "Look at me." The fire tadpole lifted his eyes upwards. Taichi gave him a small smile.

"I was only trying to protect you," he said in a low voice.

"H-H-How do you manage to stay calm around them?" Tetsu asked. "Every time I see them, I freak out."

"I just ignore them," his partner said. At first, the fire tadpole looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"It's easier than you think," Taichi said. "You just need to find something to distract you." Tetsu was about to open his mouth but his boyfriend quickly kissed him. The tadpole's heart pounded in his chest. He struggled to comprehend where this was going before giving into the kiss.

The boys ended up kissing all the way into the living room. Tetsu was pushed back onto the couch. When he looked up at the apartment window, three bakeneko sat watching him. Taichi grabbed the tadpole by the cheeks and turned his face to his.

"Don't focus on them!" he said. "Focus on me!" Taichi took off his shirt and tossed it across the room. He dove in for another kiss. Tetsu kissed him back. His partner reached down and slid off his shirt. The tadpole let himself go into Taichi's distraction plan.

Moments later, Tetsu lay awake in his boyfriend's arms. He smiled as he looked at Taichi's sleeping face. Well, he was right about the distraction part. His gaze turned to their window. The three bakeneko still outside, watching him. Tetsu started to panic but tightly shut his eyes.

_Don't pay them any mind. Just ignore them and they will leave you alone. Just ignore them. Just ignore them._

Tetsu slowly opened his eyes. The bakeneko were gone. The fire tadpole relaxed. Maybe this could help him cope.

X: Strip

First, she gagged him. The ring gag first. Road made sure it was nice and tight. Allen didn't put up a fight. He couldn't if he wanted to. His mistress stood back, smirking. She drew out a small knife. Road's fingers ran down his back.

"Where is the right place to cut?" she asked. This didn't surprise him. Road looked down at him, studying the skin. One space needed to be cleared enough to do this. The mistress frowned.

"No good," she muttered. Road paused. She flipped Allen over onto his back. The angel tried to figure out what she was doing. He couldn't speak clearly because of the gag. Road studied the front side of his body for a moment. She narrowed her eyes. Her fingers ran down to the middle of his chest. She stopped above his heart.

"Ah," the monster said. Road picked up her knife and stuck the tip of the blade into the skin. Allen winced at the lingering pain. His mistress began to move her knife. She didn't use long strokes either. No, each stroke was short and deep. Allen wanted to scream but the gag prevented this. His body tried to wince away from the knife. Road gritted her teeth.

"Keep still!" she snapped. "I have to finish this before we can begin!" Allen's eyes widened. _Wait… Don't tell me…_

Road finished with the last cuts in his chest. She drew out her knife and looked at her handy work. Her lips curved into a smirk.

"It's beautiful!" she said. Against his better judgment, Allen looked down at his chest. His eyes widened as he screamed through is gag. Road had carved an R and the Kanji for "slave" into her pet's chest.

XI: Accident on the Road:

Chiho stood on the side of the road again. She had just now started to remember the day she died. The ghost held her head and moaned.

"What seems to be the problem?" someone asked. Chiho paused and turned her head. Azazel walked towards her with his hands in his pockets.

"Good evening," he greeted her. The ghost shivered as she backed away.

"W-W-Who are you?" she asked.

"Aw, do not fear me, my dear," the demonic man said. "I come with an offer for you." The female ghost gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't you want to know who hit you?" Azazel asked. Chiho's eyes grew wide.

"What?" she asked. "You know who killed me?"

"No," he admitted. "But I can track them down for you. If you do something for me in return." Chiho froze. Her mind went back to the day she died.

-1979-

Chiho's boyfriend was running late because of work. They didn't have cell phones back then either. She waited in front of the coffee shop they were supposed to meet up at. When she did see him across the street, she grew excited. The woman ended up running across the street to meet her boyfriend.

But a dark green Honda came speeding down the street. She could never see the driver's face. By the time Chiho turned her head, it was too late. She went sailing through the air before hitting the asphalt. The last thing she saw was the driver getting into their car and driving away.

-2015-

"They didn't stop," Chiho said in a trembling voice. "They just left me to die!" Azazel watched as her anger started to bubble. The ghost snapped her head forward.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked. The demon's lips curved into a smirk.

"Excellent," Azazel said. "First, we need to talk." His tone made Chiho realize just what she had agreed to.

XII: Whip

Road blew on the fresh wounds. Allen winced at the sensation. She made it worse by licking up the blood. This was low even for her. _She branded me. She actually did it._

She flipped him onto his stomach. She bound his hands behind his back. Road took the time to make the knots nice and tight. The mistress sat back, smirking.

"Now we can really play!" she said. "Crop or nine tails?" The monster looked down at Allen. He still had the look of shock from being branded. One look at his ass told her what she needed to use.

"Crop it is, then," Road said. She picked up the riding crop. The feel of the real leather made the monster smile. She turned back to Allen and pulled him into her lap.

"How many licks do you want?" she asked. The angel screamed something through his gag. Road giggled.

"Ten licks then," she said. She raised her riding crop high above her head.

Whack!

Allen screamed through his gag. Whack! Whack! Whack! The angel started moaning just before the fifth whack. Road paused with a curious look on her face with the crop in the air.

"Are you enjoying this?" she asked. Allen moaned as he shook his head. Road turned his face to look at her. One look at the pupils in his eyes gave her the answer that she needed.

"Heh," the monster said. "I love how you say no but your eyes betray you." Whack! Whack! Whack! She could feel him getting hard against her thigh. Just three more to go.

Whack! Whack! Whack!

Road lowered her riding crop.

"Now I'm bored," she said. The monster paused when she heard whimpering underneath her. She looked down to see Allen looking up at her with big eyes. Road giggled.

"Aw, do you want more?" she asked. Allen gave her a weak nod. His mistress smirked at the pitiful look in his eyes.

"Heh, alright," she said. "But first…" Road pushed aside her pet and walked over to her table across the room. She picked up the blindfold and walked over to Allen. She blinded him with the leather material and moved him back over her knee. Her lips gently leaned down to his left ear.

"This will make this more interesting," she whispered. Hearing her say that made Allen shiver. Road smirked and raised her crop again.

Whack!

XIII: Have You Passed Through This Night?

-Three Nights Ago-

Emi turned to Mikado on his futon. "Tell me, what will you do when the end comes?" The tadpole boy lifted his head.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What will you do when the end comes?" she asked again.

"I… I don't know," he said. "I don't want to think about that." They've had this conversation before. He didn't have an answer then either.

"But you will have to," Emi said. "The end is coming after all."

"No," Mikado said. "It can't be. I won't let it!" Emi took hold of his hand.

"I know you won't," she said. "But how are you going to do that? Have you even passed through this night?" Mikado lifted his head.

"You've asked me this before and I still don't know what you mean," he said. Emi gave him a little smile.

"I don't think I can explain it to you now," she said. Mikado frowned.

"Look," Emi said. "You will be able to stop this. You aren't alone. You have me. You have all of us. You have an army at your disposable." She was right. Mikado had the Dollars, Purgatory, his fellow tadpoles, and countless admirers who would do anything to win his affection. Emi had a strong grasp on his hands.

"Use us in any way you see fit," she said. That was phrase was all it took for Mikado to see what he needed to do next.

"Any way?" he asked.

"Yes," Emi said. Mikado sat up on his futon.

"I need you to look after Anri," he said.

"Done," the prostitute said. "We will be watching her around the clock!"

"Thank you," the tadpole boy said. He blushed as she kissed him on the cheek. Emi's lips curved into a catlike smile.

XIV: Suck

Road tossed aside her crop and panted.

"Well, that was good," she said. The monster looked down at Allen with his ass red and sore.

"What shall we play next?" she asked. Her voice sounded so distant to her pet.

"What should we do next?" she asked. Allen glanced up at her. He wasn't fully there anymore. Meanwhile, Aizen was happily having another feast. His mistress smiled as the wheels in her head started to turn. Allen's heart jumped into his throat.

_No… Please… No more. What else could you possibly do to me?_

The hungry look in Road's eyes made him panic. She rose to her feet.

"I have just the thing," the monster said. Allen froze in his gag. Road walked up to him. She broke into a huge grin.

"I always wanted to try this," Road purred in his ear. Allen squealed behind his gag as his pulse quickened. His mistress giggled and blindfolded him again. She walked over to her table and grabbed the items she would need next.

XV: The Body:

Click.

Three detectives stood around the body. Fear remained permanently in the victim's eyes. The lead detective tilted her head.

"Any id?" she asked.

"The name is Yamada Eriko," her partner said. "She was the caretaker of Nakashima-san."

"Ah," the female detective said. "What about Nakashima-san?"

"He's been in the hospital due to illness," her other partner said. "His children are with him down."

"I see," the female detective said. She turned to the maid. The forty-something woman still looked shaken up from the discovery. The maid looked up when the detective stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The maid shook her head.

"Did Yamada-san have any known enemies?" the detective asked. The older woman had a grim look on her face.

"No," she whispered.

"Want to take a walk to calm down?" the younger woman asked. The maid nodded.

"Okay," the detective said. She walked the maid away from the crime scene. Her colleagues looked around at the yen bills on the floor.

"What type of message do you think the killer was sending?" one of them asked. The other detective looked at the bills on the floor and in the victim's mouth.

"I would say don't be a greedy pig," he said. "At least that's what I am getting from this." The man looked down at the body. Something about the MO looked so familiar…

XVI: Lick

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Allen could barely keep his body up. Minutes earlier, he heard a clicking noise. Footsteps walked up towards him. The buzzing started off soft. Road walked over to her blindfolded and gagged pet. It amazed her that he hadn't tried to escape by now. Looked Aizen was really getting to his full potential.

"I have a new little toy for you," Road said. The angel froze at her words. _No…_ She patted him on the head.

"I have a little vibrating friend for you," the monster whispered. She reached over her bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. The cap opened with a pop. Allen shivered as he felt the cold water-based gel filling his hole. His body tensed up as two fingers slid in and out.

"Oh!" Road said. "Looks like you don't really need for me to do much more. But a little more won't hurt, will it?" Allen could only moan through his gag. Road laughed as she continued her prep work.

Suddenly, she withdrew her fingers. Allen started to whimper, feeling cold. Road smirked at his reaction. She held up the long fat black vibrator in her hand.

"Do you want me to start off slow with this toy?" she asked. Allen quickly shook his head. Road raised her eyebrow.

"You want it really fast?" she asked. He nodded with shame as he whimpered.

"Heh, bold little boy, aren't you?" she asked. Road cranked the vibrator to highest notch and shoved it into the hole. Allen moaned at the humiliating sensation. His mistress snickered as she picked up a giant cat 'o nine tails.

XVII: Little Reapers:

Izaya tried to ignore it at first but it grew more frequent. He noticed more and more children frowning and waving at him. They looked so creepy as they did so. One minute, they would be all upbeat and child-like. But when they saw him, the children would go quiet. The looks in their eyes could turn cold. They would glare at him as they gave him a little wave. It happened this morning, in fact.

He had just come out of a net café. Izaya couldn't trust his two remaining apartments anymore. Whoever bombed the first one and had him swatted probably wasn't done with him yet. He needed to find who it was and put an end to it. Sadly, they were just as good as covering their tracks as he was with his planning. The information broker needed to come at it from a different angle.

However, something else caught his attention.

A girl about six years old stood across the street from him. She looked so cute in her long little white dress. Her long black hair hung around her sides like a little cape. This child almost looked like a little angel. Almost. She too had a cold look in her eyes. The little girl raised her little hand and waved at him. Izaya had been ignoring it up until this point. But something about this child made him shiver.

Suddenly, a lady rushed out the convenient store and grabbed the little girl by the hand. Her assumed daughter perked up as she was led away. The feeling of unease didn't leave the pit of Izaya's stomach.

* * *

"I'm home," Izaya said. Kururi perked up from the couch.

"Welcome home, brother!" she said in cutesy voice. Her joy faded away when she noticed the look on his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Izaya shook his head as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Kururi," he said. His sister had her eyes locked on him.

"What?" she asked.

"Have you noticed anything strange about the kids?" Izaya asked.

"Even more strange than usual?" his sister asked. The information broker nodded. Kururi took a moment to think.

"No," she said. "Why do you ask?" Izaya shook his head.

"Oh, no reason," he lied. Kururi had a confused look on her face as her brother waltzed back to his room. The door closed further down the hall. He didn't need for her to see how panicked he was. Her response alone told him all that he needed to know.

Meanwhile, two children dressed in long white robes floated outside watching him with scythes in their hands. They had only one thought in mind.

Soon…

XVIII: First Base

The line between pleasure and pain can be easily blurred. Allen learned that really quickly. His muzzled moans filled the room. Road didn't relent with the whips of her cat o' nine tails. Her whipping got faster and faster. Aizen enjoyed the sensation as well. Road looked down at Allen's back. Another thought ran through her mind.

"I have another idea," she said aloud. Allen froze but found himself unable to think straight. He let out a muffled respond.

"Heh," was all Road said. She set down her cat o' nine tails and walked back over to her table. She picked up another small knife and walked over to Allen. The monster looked over his back through the scarring. Could she even pull it off and make it look nice?

It would be worth a shot.

Road ran her fingers down his spine. She moved her hand up his back again. The monster finally settled on the back of his right shoulder. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Perfect," she said. The monster picked up her knife.

Allen screamed through his gag. He could feel the tip of the blade digging into his skin. The movements weren't as big as the ones on his chest were. Road smiled as she worked. Each cut made her that much thirstier. It took all of her self-control to finish her work. After the last stroke, she drew back her knife. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"It's beautiful!" she said. Part of Allen wished that he could turn and look up. More whip lashes ended up distracting him instead. Road came in with more force due to her hunger.

XIX: Lost Child:

-Shinjuku-

She heard the call again. Now, she didn't have anywhere to go. She couldn't stay in that shop forever. The situation had shifted for her to go on the run and pick up her unknown mission again.

-Seventy-Two Hours Earlier-

The man of the ramen shop decided to call the police.

"119, what is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Um… I have a lost child in my restaurant," the man said. "She's been with me for a couple weeks now."

"Do you know anything about her?" the operator asked.

"No," he said. "She doesn't seem to know anything about herself either. I tried talking to her, but she won't give me any answers."

"Is she hurt in anyway?"

"Except for a large scar on her right eye, no. Not from what I saw."

"Where is the child now?"

"In my kitchen at the Lucky Noodle shop. I'm in Shinjuku. I have a giant crane sign on top of the front. You can't miss it."

"Okay, we will send police on the way."

"Thank you so much. I will try to keep her here until then." The cook hung up and took a breath.

"Right," he said to himself. The cook turned and walked back inside. He had convinced himself that he did the right thing.

Moments later, three men dressed in black came to the noodle shop. The owner was just about done setting up for the night shift. A confused look came over his face. Meanwhile, the child stayed hidden in the kitchen. She held her hand to her chest as the men stood outside, waiting. The owner walked over to the glass doors.

"Hey, are you with the police?" he asked.

"Yes," one of the men said. The shop owner slowly nodded. Something didn't seem right about this. He slowly backed away from the door.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked. The men didn't answer as they walked inside. The owner cast a slight glance at the kitchen. Meanwhile, he got a better look at his guests. They all dressed up in nice black suits. One had a pair of sunglasses on. Another's hat tipped down to hide his face. The shop owner held his phone by his side.

"You guys got here really fast," he said. "I just called a couple of minutes ago. It must be a slow day for you guys."

"Yes," Sunglasses said. Their voices sounded so monotone as they spoke. The third man kept his hands in his pockets.

"I see…" the owner said.

"So where is the child?" the Hat guy asked.

"Oh," the other man said. "She's around in the kitchen." He walked over to the doorway.

"It's okay, dear," the owner said. "You can come out. These nice men are going to take you with them. They are going to help you find your…"

Stab!

Blood ran from the owner's mouth. He didn't even get time to react. The tip of the blade came out through his chest on the other side. The man with the shades pulled out the sword and dropped it to his side. The owner fell to the floor with a thud.

"Found her," the man with his hands in his pockets said. His companions turned to him.

"Where?" Hat man asked. The man drew out his right hand and pointed under the sink. He and his other two companions walked over and opened the cabinet. The child sat under the sink with her knees to her chest. Her little eye was widened as they stared at her. Sunglasses held out his hand.

"You have to come with us," he said. "You should not exist in this world. The people that let you back in should not have done so. Come back with us. We'll take you back to where you belong." The little girl blinked at him.

"I… should exist?" she asked. The sound of her own voice surprised her.

"Yes," Sunglasses said. "Just come with us." Something about his voice sounded so soothing to her little ears. He seemed to have put her under a trance with every word. She started to crawl out of her hiding place. The child couldn't help it. Her fingertips about touched Sunglasses'.

_No!_

The little girl snapped out it and slapped the man's hand away. Sunglasses gritted his teeth.

"No!" the child cried.

"You!" he snapped. The little girl took off running as fast as she could out of the ramen shop. Hat guy and Pocket guy tried to grab her but she proved to fast for them. She ran out the door and all way to freedom.

-Now-

Lately, the child was having strange visions. The room was pitch black with nothing inside. The only thing present was a full-length mirror. On the surface, it looked like an ordinary mirror. But she could hear a voice from the glass. A voice calling out to her.

Ojo-chan. Ojo-chan. Ojo-chan.

Ever since before the shop owner's death, the child started to have this reoccurring dream. The voice was barely audible but it was there. They desperately wanted to talk to her. She didn't know who it was or what it meant. All that she knew was that she had to get to Ikebukuro before it was too late.

XX: Second Base:

Road stared at her pet.

"What shall we play next?" she asked. Allen breathed heavily through his nose. Road tried to think. This teasing was fun. But there had to be more. Road looked back at all of her tools. Right now, nothing was calling to her. She didn't want to ride him just yet. He needed to be broken mentally. Time to get more hands-on.

Road turned off the vibrator. Allen turned his head. He couldn't see but started whimpering. Aizen jumped around hungry for more. Allen could hear him squealing in his ear. Wait… Had he ever done that before.

Road patted him on the head.

"Don't you worry," she purred. "I'm not done with you yet." The monster turned and walked to her bed. She reached under and pulled out a strange battery-like device. This was gift to her last month. Road kept meaning to use it but never got around to using it.

Until tonight.

Road looked up at her pet. She was going to enjoy this. The monster grabbed Allen by the hair and pulled him to his feet. He heard rope tied to wood. His body was pushed back onto her bed. First his right wrist was tied to the headboard. Then the left. Both really tight. Road tugged on his writs. She sat back and smiled. Next, the mistress reached down to her battery and set it on the bed. Road picked the two metal clamps and hooked each one to her pet's nipples. Allen winced at the pinching sensation on his skin. Road licked her lips at his reaction.

"Perfect," she said. One flip of the switch and the next round of the game began.

XXI: Mollie the Witch:

Her mind is slipping away. Mollie used to be so beautiful. Now, she's a hot mess. Hair always never combed. Heavy bags until her glassy eyes. When was the last time she had a bath or got dressed? There is only one maid that will stay with her now. Her husband doesn't notice. Or rather he does and pretends not to? Where was he anyway?

Okay, let's back up a bit.

Lately, Mollie has been acting strangely. She giggles to herself and sees things that aren't there. Mr. Dylan didn't get what was going on at first.

"Something funny, dear?" he asked. His wife turned to him, smiling.

"No," she said. Something about how she said that made him shiver. Her husband tilted his head.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. Mollie seemed to sway as she walked up to him. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Darling," she said. "I am fine. I am still here. Why wouldn't I be?" Scott gently pushed Mollie off. He wasn't too convinced of his wife's sanity.

He would be right to be so in the coming weeks.

From the moment Michiko and Masaomi saw her on balcony, Mollie was far gone. Her eyes had no life to them. Michiko's stomach dropped when she saw what had happened.

"No…" she murmured to herself. Mollie could see them but said nothing. She just turned and walked back into her apartment.

It would get worse since.

Things started to get worse on morning of August tenth. Everything started off fine like it normally did. Scott sat at the table, eating breakfast. Mollie walked by him without a word. Her husband glanced up from his plate.

"Mollie?" he asked. His wife didn't even look up. Scott held up his cup.

"Why do you keep buying the cheap shit?" he asked. "You know I only wants the rich coffee." Mollie didn't even look up. She walked up to the stove and served Scott the rest of his breakfast. Her husband looked down at his plate and sighed.

"Dear, you cooked the omelet rice too long," he said. "It looks to crisp. How long do you leave it on? Did you really follow the recipe correctly? You never were that good with cooking anyway." Mollie didn't say a word as she picked up the heavy skillet and…

Wham!

Scott fell down on the kitchen floor. His body twitched at his wife's feet.

Wham! Wham!

Scott lay motionless on the floor in his pajamas. Mollie sat down and finished off her husband's breakfast. All while the news played in the background.

That was three weeks ago. Mollie just practices her magic and acts like nothing is wrong. She's starting to let herself go. She barely left the apartment either. The rumors started to spread around the city. Not people visited the Dylans in the first place. Now they definitely wouldn't now. Mollie smiled to herself behind closed doors.

It's just another day for her. Meanwhile, Scott's body was closed up in the hall closet.

XXII: Face-Sitting:

How much could his mind take? It was amazing the shocks didn't throw off his heart. Allen didn't get time to think about that with Road's mouth on his stiff cock. She glanced up at him, a hungry devilish look in her eyes. Too bad he couldn't see her for himself. Maybe she should take the blindfold off. Road shook her head to herself.

Nah. This was fine.

Her tongue flicked the head. Allen's body jumped as he moaned through the gag. Another hard shock ran through his body. He started shaking like he was having a seizure. Road let up and took a look.

"You okay?" she asked. The monster crawled up to her pet's face. Allen's body shook violently. Road tilted her head, frowning. She looked down at her homemade battery. The monster gasped, covering her mouth at the setting. In her excitement, Road turned it up too high. She smacked herself in the forehead.

"Oh no" she said. "How did I not pay attention? I must have underestimated how powerful my battery was." Road turned to Allen.

"Hang on!" she said. "I've got you!" The monster flipped off the battery. Allen's body settled back into place. He breathed through his gag. Road leaned over him.

"I apologize for that," she said. She kissed him on the forehead. Her words did come through his brain. She doesn't mean that. Not in the way that it's supposed to mean. She wants him to last for this night. He's no good to her worn out.

"You need a break anyway," Road told him. She cut away the rope from his wrists. But the gag and blindfold remained. The mistress kissed him on the forehead.

"Rest up," she told him. "We're just about to get to the good part." Road gave him another kiss on the forehead.

"I will be right back," she whispered in his ear. With one more kiss, the monster walked out of the room. Allen heard her footsteps and the door slam shut. The angel cursed himself in his head.

Why hadn't he tried to run?

XXIII: Saki:

-Yesterday-

Masaomi came over for another visit. Saki watched him as they sat at the coffee table. Her boyfriend had his phone out once again.

"Is he okay?" Saki asked Masaomi.

"No," he said. "He won't be okay until this mess is over." Masaomi turned his head and looked at her.

"It's really bad," he said in a low voice.

"Then go back to him," Saki said. Masaomi had a look of terror in his eyes.

"I can't do that," he said. "I don't want to lose you." She gently put her hand on his.

"You won't lose me," Saki told him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will be fine," the girl insisted. "Mikado needs you more than me." He opened his mouth, but Saki put his finger his lips.

"Just go," she said. He lowered his eyes and dropped his shoulders.

"Fine, I will go back tomorrow," Masaomi said. Saki pulled him into her arms. Suddenly, she had another vision. Her boyfriend looked up at her.

"Saki… -chan?" he asked. His girlfriend started to shake. Her mind jumped back into that dark place she had been used to. But this one felt different.

Saki opened the door one night. She thought it was Masaomi. He had promised to come by and check on her again. Saki happily opened the door… only to have knife plunged deep into her chest. Before Saki fell, she got a good look at who her killer was. The knife went into her chest eight more times. Saki could feel the blade enter her chest as the blood sprayed everywhere. She tried to speak, but her voice came out hoarse. Tears ran down Saki's cheeks.

Masaomi stood over her with a smirk on his face.

Saki pulled away with the color drained from her face. Masaomi looked up.

"Saki-chan?" he asked. His girlfriend trembled at first.

"You wouldn't murder me, would you?" she asked. Masaomi looked so confused.

"Of course I wouldn't," he said. "Why would you ask me that?" Saki returned to normal as she gave him a calm smile.

"No, of course you wouldn't," she said. "I believe you." The Yellow Scarves shogun already figured it out.

"How much do you remember?" he asked.

"All of it," Saki said. "I remember every time that I died." Masaomi grabbed her by the hands.

"I won't let that happen," he said. Saki had a sad smile on her face.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Saki…" Masaomi said.

"I'm so sorry, Masaomi-kun," his girlfriend said. "I don't think you can save me this time."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Saki shook her head.

"I love you so much," she said. "But we do not have much time anymore."

"So that's it, huh?" Masaomi asked. "You just going to give up and die?" Saki lowered her head and mumbled something inaudible.

"What did you say?" her boyfriend asked. Saki looked him in the eye with tears in her own.

"I don't want to die," she said. Masaomi pulled her into his arms.

"I won't let you," he said. Somehow, he started to doubt his own words now.

XXIV: Spanking:

Moments later, she came back. Allen was still lying on the bed.

"Oh good, you're still here," she said. Road looked over his body.

"I don't want to try the battery on you until I work the settings correctly," she said. She took the claps off his nipples. They looked so white from the lack of blood flow to them. The monster didn't feel like it was time for the final stages of the night. There was one more bit of teasing she had to do to make it all worth it.

Road flipped Allen back onto his stomach. By this point, the angel was just going along with it. Aizen was at the base of his skull again. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

It would only be a matter of time.

Road pulled Allen into her lap. "How many licks do you want?" Allen screamed through his gag. His mistress smirked.

"Ten licks again then," she said. "Okay." Whack! Whack! Whack!

Aizen scratched at the base of Allen skull harder. He wanted to latch onto that brain stem so badly. It was a new spot that he hadn't tried. Maybe tonight he would get lucky.

Whack! Whack! Whack!

"You like this, huh?!" Road asked. "Don't you? Don't you?" The angel screamed in the gag. His mistress raised her eyebrow. She decided to humor him for a bit before going in for the kill.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch any of that," the monster said. Road reached over and untied the gag. Allen let out a loud gasp.

"That's better," his mistress said. "Now, let's try that one again. You like this, huh?" Allen clenched his teeth as he tried in a last-ditch effort to fight it.

"Well?" Road said. "Say it." Whack!

"Yes!" Allen cried.

"Yes, what?" she asked. Whack!

"I love all of it!" the angel cried. "Dominant me, mistress!" Road smirked and capped him off. Whack! Whack! She lowered her hand.

"There, was that so hard?" the mistress asked. She reached over and gagged her pet up again.

"I think I've teased you long enough," Road said. "Now it's for a little bit of reward." By now, Allen resigned himself to his fate for the rest of the night.

XXV: Night Shift II:

Arisa looked across from Joe at the nurse's station. Again. This again. How did this keep happening? Arisa tried not to make eye contact.

"How are your babies?" Joe asked. The other nurse froze. She asked this last time.

"Good," Arisa said. "Just like they were last time." Joe gave her a demonic clown-like smile.

"Is that right?" she asked.

"Yes," the nurse said, trying to stay calm. She was not going to let crazy Joe get to her tonight. Just get through this shift and make it home. Joe didn't take her eyes off of her.

"Do you still have nightmares?" she asked. The other nurse froze.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Did you used to have nightmares as a kid?" Joe asked. Arisa stole a glance up before going back to the paperwork.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm just curious," Joe lied. "Are you still having nightmares, Arisa?"

"No," the other nurse lied. Her colleague made a face as she batted her eyelashes.

"Come on," she said. "It is not good for you to lie. Why else would you have those charms all around your apartment?" Arisa about jumped.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Joe snickered.

"Judging by your reaction I know that I'm right," she said.

"What has gotten into you?!" Arisa shouted, looking up at her. Joe smirked like a drunk cat.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked. The other nurse was about to speak when the doors burst open. Everyone in the lobby looked up. A man stood in the open doorway. Despite it being summer, he had on a black hoodie and jeans. He had no shoes on his feet.

"Excuse me?" Arisa asked. "Do you need any help?" The man didn't move at first.

"Hello?" the nurse asked. The man started walking forward. He didn't walk really fast either. He looked like a zombie walking towards them. The man started mumbling to himself. He finally made it up to the front desk. Arisa backed away from the scent of alcohol, blood, BO, and sulfur. It was then she noticed the blood on his hoodie.

"What on earth?" she asked.

"It's not mine," the man said.

"What happened to you?" Arisa asked. The man didn't answer her. The nurse pressed the buttons to page for help.

"Get a doctor out here, stat!" she shouted. The hospital came to life around her. Arisa and two doctors helped the man onto the stretcher. One of the doctors flashed a light into his eyes. He then noticed the dried blood on his face. The whole time, the patient didn't have any emotion on his face. Arisa watched from the back with her hand to her chest. There was something about him. Something about the way he watched the nurse.

At the nurse's station, Joe had her eyes locked on him. She mouthed something to the patient as they wheeled him to the back.

"Welcome home, old pal."

XXVI: Worship:

She had him on all-fours again. Road had heard of doing this but never pictured actually doing it. That was until tonight. The mistress looked at the big black strap-on. Could she go through with it? Road looked up at Allen still blindfolded and gagged.

She would have to try.

Road disrobed and strapped up. First came more lube. Good think she got another bottle while she was out. She walked up and got right to work. Allen whimpered to himself at the col sensation again. His cock ached for release. He would get that soon. Road rubbed him on the back.

"You might want to brace yourself," she warned him. She positioned herself behind him. Her nails dug into his shoulders. With one thrust, Allen broke inside. Road didn't even wait to tease it out. This fever desire had to come out now! Again and again Allen felt each thrust. She seemed to be looking for that one spot to seal the final phase. The mistress grabbed him by the hair.

"How does it feel to be pounded into like this?" she asked. Her laughter mixed in with his moaning in the room. Allen had lost what was left of his mind in that moment. She had stripped of his will to fight back. But there was another problem with him.

By the first climax, he felt a tight pinch near the base of his brain. That pinch wouldn't let him come down from that sexual high Road pounded into him. He needed more. No, had to have more.

Road was happy to give it to him.

Allen started whimpering when she pulled out. The mistress smirked as she patted him on the head.

"Don't worry," she purred. "We're just getting to the good part." Allen didn't get time to figure out what that meant as she flipped him onto his back.

XXVII: Test Files:

Shingen and Emilia have more work to do. Nine more tadpoles in the area. Shinra already met eight of them. Shingen frowned behind his mask.

"How are we this behind on these notes?" he asked.

"I don't know, dear," Emilia said. "They keep moving so quickly." She opened another box and started looking. Shingen clicked his tongue. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said. He picked up his phone.

"Hello?" the older doctor asked.

"Is this the other Kishitani-sensei?" a young man's voice asked. The doctor narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"Who's asking?" he asked.

"We've already talked to your son," the young man said. "He proved to be very helpful."

"And which one are you?" Shingen asked. There was a pause over the line.

"So nice to pick up on who you're talking to," the young man said. Shingen looked over at his young wife. Emilia pulled out a notepad and pen.

"What do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?" the older doctor asked.

"Oh, just to see who is trying to experiment on us now," the young man said.

"I guarantee you that we are nothing like Chou Mori."

"And why would we trust your word on that?"

"You don't have much of choice, do you?"

"Oh, we will find ways. We have been doing well so far."

"True, but it doesn't hurt to have someone else in your corner."

"Yes, but I don't think that is you."

Meanwhile, Emilia kept looking through the files. She opened another box and started looking. These were set in 1998. Emilia looked through each file one at a time. She remembered something that she saw a while back.

"Dear," the young researcher said. Shingen waved her off.

"It wouldn't hurt to at least meet us," he said over the phone. "You already met my son."

"Why should we?" the young man asked. "What could you possibly give us in return?"

"Why don't you come down and see?" Shingen asked. Emilia thumbed through the files in front of her. They didn't just have the tadpoles' files either. It was her idea of looking through the other patient files.

"Why would we do that?" her husband asked. The young researcher shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "It might give us something." He didn't argue with her. Any type of lead would be good right now. Emilia came across one file in particular.

"Dear," she said again. Shingen tried to wave her off again. But this time, she grabbed his arm. Her husband lifted his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at this," she said. Emilia shoved the file in his face. Her husband took a look. He narrowed his eyes at the file's name.

"Excuse me just a minute," he told the young man on the phone. He lowered it and looked at his wife.

"Where did you get this file?" Shingen asked.

"It was in this box here," Emilia said. She slid across the box labeled "1998". Shingen picked up his phone.

"Listen, we're going to continue this some other time," he said. "Something just came up. Goodbye." The older doctor hung up and turned back to his wife.

"Dear?" Emilia asked. Shingen reached forward and grabbed her by the hands.

"I think you might have just gave us the advantage that we need to stop this game," he said.

XXVIII: Intercourse:

Bliss. Total bliss. Allen moaned through his gag as Road rode him. She didn't even need to tie him down for this. Aizen and pleasure had sedated him well enough. Meanwhile, Road pounded into him harder and faster. When was the last time they did this? Weeks? Months? It didn't matter tonight.

Aizen himself was enjoying this new food source. It wasn't much but the trip here was so worth it. The sweet new taste of blood made him dance in joy. Allen found himself in a confusing place. He shouldn't be enjoying this but Road had pushed him that far. The angel didn't have his sanity to latch onto anymore. He could only moan through the gag again. His hips started thrusting to keep up with Road's movements. Clutching the sheets underneath him wasn't good enough. Allen grabbed her by the hips. The mistress threw back her head and moaned.

"Oh yes!" she screamed. "You are so good!" Allen's cheeks turn bright red underneath her. Sweat broke out all over his body. His mumbled cries reached their limit. Road felt generous and removed the gag one last time. Her pet let out a loud gag before moaning again.

"Say you love me," she commanded.

"No, I…" Allen said.

"Say it!" Road barked.

"I… I love you so much!" her pet cried as he reached his climax. She threw back her head and moaned as she reached her limit. Road climbed off and collapsed beside him. She took off the blindfold for the first time tonight. Allen's eyes felt out of place with the dull light from the moonlight in the window. Aizen let go of the brain stem and scampered off for another place to eat. Meanwhile, Road settled sleep next to her pet.

XXIX: Sunshine 60:

Mikado and Masaomi stood in front of the Sunshine 60 Building.

"Anything yet?" Masaomi asked. Mikado took a sniff of the air.

"Not on the ground," he said.

"So, you mean…?" his friend began to ask, pointing to the building.

"Most definitely," Mikado answered. His friend held up his stun gun.

"Ready to do this?" he asked.

"Yeah," the founder of the Dollars said. The boys walked into the building. Mikado kept his ears and nose open. They had to do this quickly as possible. The last thing they needed was to fight an unruly and starving angel on the loose.

"I don't like this," Masaomi said.

"Neither do I," Mikado said. The boys slowly walked forward, looking around.

"What do we do after we catch Chi?" the Yellow Scarf shogun asked. "We can't take her back to her place. Where are we going to keep her?"

"That I don't know…" Mikado said. That part he hadn't had time to think that far ahead. Finding Chiharu was just part one. What to do with her was on a different level. She was a wild animal now. A normal room wouldn't be enough to keep her. He hated to put her in a cage. But they might have to come down to that.

Suddenly, Mikado stopped in his tracks.

"Masaomi, do you hear that?" he whispered. His friend stopped for a listen. Chomping could be heard in the distance.

"Which way?" Masaomi whispered. Mikado trained in his ears for a listen. He pointed off to his right.

"That way!" the tadpole said. The boys ran in the direction of the wet chomping. The trail led them to a corner near the staircase. Chiharu sat huddled on the ground over a half-eaten bloodied corpse. Most of the flesh was gone, exposing red muscle, guts, and bone. Blood covered her front and hands as she shoved more flesh into her mouth. Masaomi stepped back as he covered his mouth.

"Hashi… moto?" Mikado asked. The angel froze from her meal and looked up. Her eyes looked glazed over. Chiharu started panting hard. Her friends had the urge to run away. But Mikado took a step forward with his hand out.

"Hashimoto," he said. "Everyone's been looking all over for you. We've come to get you." She didn't seem to recognize them at all as she drew back, hissing.

"Come on," Mikado said. "Don't be like this. This isn't you. Come back with us." He kept his voice low and calm. He took slower steps towards the crazed girl. Chiharu hissed but didn't move. Masaomi kept his stun gun in hand. He didn't dare to move. He had seen this play out before.

"Stop killing people," the tadpole said. "It doesn't have to be like this. Just come with us. We'll take you home." The whole time, Mikado was screaming in his head. He wanted to turn around and run away. But something inside of him was telling him it would be okay. She wasn't trying to attack him. In fact, Chiharu started to back away from him. Mikado could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Why wasn't she attacking him? She even looked… afraid of him. Masaomi held his breath. Cornered and scared animals were the worst to deal with. They would do anything to fight back and protect themselves. Masaomi knew it was a good idea to stay quiet and not move. Mikado's fingertips came within inches of Chiharu's head.

"I am so sorry to do this to, Hashimoto," he said. He whipped out his stun gun and clicked it on. Chiharu started leap away and run. Masaomi didn't get to see what happened next too clearly. All he saw was Mikado leaping forward as Chiharu started to go into flight mode. With one crackling zap, the angel lay out on the floor at Mikado's feet. The tadpole took a breath.

"Okay, that's done," he said. "Let's get going."

"Right," Masaomi said. Mikado picked up the stunned Chiharu and carried her with him as he and the other boy headed out of the building. Part one of the problem was solved. They still had another issue on their hands.

What were they going to do with this feral girl now?

XXX: Climax:

Allen's mental state lay in broken pieces around him. He had a twisted, broken smile on his face. There was no life in his eyes. He had nothing to grasp onto. The only thing he could was to keep falling into submission. A tear ran down his cheek. Was this what he was going to turn into now? A mere slave to his mistress. This couldn't be it for him.

Somehow, he was okay with it.

_Allen, can you hear me?_

XXXI: Final Gate:

They have been looking for weeks. But no trace of that final gate. They have been tracing the whole city about eight times now. Almost every doll had been destroyed. Still no trace of that gate. The interns were starting to get restless. Yui sat back in the booth in the café and groaned with her head back.

"Why can't we find it?!" she wailed.

"Please keep your voice down," Yuzuru said.

"Oh sorry," her partner said. Not many people paid much attention to them in the café. Yui looked down at her glass of half-empty cola and frowned.

"What if we never find the gate?" she whimpered. "Then what?"

"We will find it," Yuzuru said. The other intern frowned.

"Let me ask you something," she said. "What do you plan to do if the game fails?" Yuzuru looked at her but said nothing. Yui looked around for a bit.

"I have been looking for other jobs recently," she whispered. Yuzuru raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, no, no," the other intern was quick to say. "Don't get me wrong. I love working with this group and Nakahara-sensei." The glow faded from her face.

"It's just good to have a back-up plan, you know?" Yui said. "How about you? Do you have anything to fall back on? I mean, you're really smart. You're one of the smartest girls I know. You don't talk much, but still." Yui leaned back in her booth.

"I think we could've been friends if I had met you earlier," she said.

"Possibly," Yuzuru said.

"Hm," Yui said. After lunch, they would have to be searching again. Meanwhile, just a few booths down, Kai heard the conversation for himself. He smirked over his green tea.

"Don't worry, dear Miike-san," the demon said to himself. "You won't have to do that." Kai finished his tea and left the money for the bill as he slipped out the back.

* * *

Kai met up with Azazeal in the streets. The man with the blue hair held out his arms.

"Well?" he asked. The man in the black coat smirked.

"It's just as you said," Azazeal said. "Your instinct was correct." Kai's curved into a smile.

"Excellent," he said. The demon pulled out his phone and made a quick text. With one push of a button, the game got pushed further ahead.

"Now what?" Azazeal asked. Kai shrugged.

"We go back to watching again," he said. The demon sounded bored as he rolled his eyes. The other demon patted him on the shoulder.

"It can't be helped," he said. Kai just frowned.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. Both men vanished into thin air.

* * *

The girls had just headed down to look through the west side of Ikebukuro when their cell phones buzzed.

"Want to bet it's the boss calling to check on us?" Yui asked. Yuzuru shrugged. The interns pulled out their phones. A confused look came over Yui's face.

"Huh?" she asked. "How did Kai get out numbers?" Her partner shook her head. Yui opened the message. Her eyes grew wide.

"Yuzuru! Did you see this?" she asked, shoving her phone in the other intern's face. Yuzuru took the phone and read it for herself. She turned and went in the opposite direction.

"Yuzuru!" Yui shouted as she ran to catch up with her.

The girls made it to the destination in question. Right away, Yuzuru's pendent started glowing. Yui's jaw dropped.

"How did we miss this one?!" she asked. She turned to her partner. "You didn't see any dolls around there, did you?" Yuzuru shook head.

"That's because it was hidden with really strong magic," a voice said behind them. The interns turned around. Kai stood behind them with his arms out, walking towards them.

"And you're welcome," he said.

"How did you find this?" Yui asked. Kai smiled as he tapped the side of his nose.

"Well, I am a demon, after all, ladies," he said. "I can see complex magic easily. Plus, I have a friend who checked this place out." But then Kai frowned.

"That little bitch managed to pull ahead of us this time," he muttered. "She must have been expecting this to happen."

"You mean Michiko-san?" Yui asked.

"Yes," he said. The interns didn't respond.

"I'm going to have to call up Hecate and tell her about this," Yui spoke up. She pulled out her phone and dialed up the nightcomer.

Yui, Yuzuru, and Kai stood in front of the final Gate to the Apocalypse: Raira Academy.


	10. Leda

Key Nine: Leda:

_Allen, can you hear me?_

The angel jerked open his eyes. He looked around in the darkness.

_Hello?_ Who was that?

_Allen. Allen!_

Sounded so familiar. Allen found himself floating in disjointed headspace. Felt so warm. He could just lie here forever.

_Allen! Can you hear me?_

The angel turned his head. Something seemed to be flashing in the distance. Wait… What is that?

_Allen! Stay with me! Allen! Allen!_

_Who are you?_ There was no face.

_Don't you remember me?_

He had a drunken smile on his face. _No…_

_Oh no. Stay with me, okay? _A hand smacked him in the face. _Come on! Snap out of it! Hey! Hey!_ She froze when she heard him moaning. Allen looked ready to leap up and devour the thin air. He probably would've have if he wasn't so worn out.

_Harder!_

_What?_

_Harder, damn it! I have been really bad!_

_Oh crap! How far gone are you?_ She had no choice but to appear fully in his mind. Allen's eyes widened when he saw Leda's face.

"Leda?" he asked.

"Oh good," she said. "You still remember me? Get it together! Stay with me, okay?" Allen had a glazed over look in his eyes.

"Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yes! Keep it together, okay?" the other angel said. Leda waved her hand in front of his face. "Stay with me! Stay with me!"

"Please hit me again," Allen said.

"No," Leda said. "Listen me! You have to stay together! Hold onto something that is completely you. Your crew needs you."

"My crew?"

"Yes. You want to escape here and go back home, remember?"

Allen's eyes widened. That was right. The angel sat up all sore. His head began to feel fuzzy. His heart started pounding again. Allen's breath grew heavy.

"Why… Why am I here?!" he asked. "I can't be here! I can't be here!" Leda grabbed him by the arm.

"Shhh," she whispered. "Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." The angel pulled him into her ghostly arms. Allen pushed her away.

"No!" he shouted. Leda blinked.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Allen grabbed his shoulders.

"Please… Don't," he said. "I don't know what I will do if you touch me." The angel started shaking. He looked ready to throw up.

"Is there anything I can do?" Leda asked.

"No!" Allen shouted. "Just go!" The angel's nails dug into his skin. "Go! Go!" Allen doubled over, whimpering. Leda had no choice but to leave him. Was it that bad off? She shook her head. That couldn't be. He had to raise above. He had to. It looked like she would have to raise above for this desperate measure.

* * *

In the morning, Allen was back into floating headspace. Road lay on her side, smiling to herself. Looks like there would be another thing to do on her list.


	11. Discipline

Key Ten: Discipline:

Road walked down to Tykki's office and knocked on the door.

"Tykki!" she shouted. "Get out here! We need to talk!" She backed up when the door opened. The doctor looked half-asleep.

"What?" he asked.

"We need to talk," Road said. "It's about your angel."

"Huh?" Tykki asked. "What did Leda do now?" His niece puffed up her cheeks.

"She's getting in the way of my hard work," Road said. "Do something about her!" Tykki stared at her at first.

"Alright," he muttered. The doctor stepped away from the door.

"Thank you," Road said. She walked into his office. Tykki closed the door behind her.

* * *

The office was still dark inside. Road didn't mind it smelling like an ashtray. Tykki sat down at his desk. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now what is this about?" he asked. "Wait, hang on." The doctor turned behind him and drew closed a thick black curtain.

"Okay," he said. "What is this about?" Road tried to look behind him. She saw a face before the curtain was drawn.

"Don't worry," the doctor insisted. "That curtain is really thick. She won't be able to hear anything we say." Road kind of shrugged.

"Right…" she said. "Well, it's just as well. It's about her."

"Go on," Tykki said.

"She can still reach out to him," Road said. "That bitch might try to convince him to escape again."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Hm…"

"Why won't you cut her wings off already?"

"You know I can't do that."

Road put her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"Having her that weak would not be entertaining." He saw his niece glaring at him. "What? I get bored sometimes. I need the entertainment."

"Your entertainment is getting in the way of my plans!"

Tykki put up his hands. "Okay, okay. I hear you. I hear you."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll take care of it."

"How?" Road frowned at him. Tykki rubbed his forehead.

"Come on," he said. "What do you want from me?"

"To control the bitch," Road said. The doctor walked over to his desk and picked up a fresh cigarette. He put it in his mouth and lit up.

"Fine," the doctor said. "I might have something that could solve your problem." Road cocked her head.

"What?" she asked. Tykki pulled out a small tablet.

"I have been doing some research on my down time," he said. "Not really, I had a little help." He pressed down on the on button. Road walked up to his desk. The small screen lit up in the darkness. Tykki punched in his access code to get on.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Sources," he said. Road narrowed her eyes.

"And they are?" she asked.

"I can't tell you yet," he said.

"And why is that?" Road asked.

"It's in development," the doctor said. "We have developed a theory. Angels can still communicate with each other telepathically. Even without their wings." His niece gave him a strange look.

"How is that even possible?" she asked.

"I am thinking that it is something in the brain," Tykki said. "I am going to need an angel to experiment on with this."

"Not with mine!" Road said, frowning.

"Of course not," Tykki said. "We've already got one lined up for that."

"The top floor?"

"Yes." Tykki waved his fingers over the screen. A 3-D image of a human brain popped up on the screen. Little colorful dots appeared on the brain. Red, green, blue, yellow, purple, and orange lit against the grey model.

"Look here," he said. The doctor tapped the screen. He touched a purple dot. A small box of text popped up. Road leaned in for a read.

"Do you know what these are?" Tykki asked.

"Communication centers in the brain," she said.

"Correct," he said. The doctor used his fingers to enlarge the image. The purple dot took the form of a crystal-like shape. It didn't take long for it to start spinning. Road reached out to touch it.

"Angels have different components in the brain," Tykki said. "We believe that cutting their wings will not damage the ability the communicate to other angels telepathically. That part is in the brain."

"Okay… how is this going to help me with my problem?" Road asked.

"Ah, this is where we come in," the doctor said. "We think a little bit of surgery would help out. Take a look." He tapped the screen and went back to the home screen. Tykki then brought up a video. Road watched as 3-D figures came to life in a blue setting. One sat in a chair strapped down. Another one walked up with a pick in its hand. The standing figure walked over to the seated patient and stabbed them in the eye with the pick.

"So a lobotomy?" Road asked.

"Yes," Tykki said. His niece gave him an odd look.

"And you're sure this will work?" she asked.

"We'll have to test it out first," the doctor said. He noticed the unconvinced look on his niece's face. Tykki sighed.

"Look," he said. "We're trying something new here. At least watch the tests in three days. On the top floor." Road snorted.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Thank you," the doctor said. He turned off his tablet.


	12. Demonstration

Key Eleven: Demonstration:

Road got invited out to a demonstration to the top floor. The letter carried a small keycard inside. Intrigue caught her attention. Road looked over at her small orb calendar on her desk. Had it been three days already? Didn't feel like it. She looked over at her cage in the middle of the room. Allen was sound asleep right now. He hung there in his chains. Road smiled to herself. This demonstration might be worth it to curve the Leda problem. Everything would be fine by three p.m. Road got dressed, had her invination ready and headed out the door.

* * *

Riding in the elevator alone felt so calming. Road looked up at the ceiling. He artificial lighting wasn't as rough as it usually was. Somebody changed the lights, huh? That's a shock there. Road leaned against the wall. Tyki promised something good with this. This better be good. The monster started to take slower breaths as the cab climbed higher. She forgot how the air gets thin the higher up they go. Lucky she wasn't an angel.

The elevator stopped at the top floor. The doors slid wide open. No arrows flying towards her. Road stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall. She came up to two huge white doors. The monster flashed the card at the lock. The light turned green. Road smiled as the door slid open.

Darkness greeted her again. Only source of light came from the ceiling. Three monsters stood, waiting in the room. One turned to greet her.

"Ms. Road," they said. "You made it. We're so glad you're here. Please, take a seat." Road bowed her head.

"Thank you for having me," she said. The monster took seat on the booth. A speaker crackled on in the air.

"Okay," a muzzled voice said. "We are all here now. Let us begin the demonstration." Lights turned on in front of them. Six angels sat in chairs chained up. Road could see them through the two-way mirror in front of her. Tyki walked in on the other side.

"Begin," the voice said over the speaker.

"Thank you," the doctor said. He turned to the angels. All but one of them looked afraid. Who would be his first victim? The doctor walked up to an angel with short dark hair. He licked his lips at the fear in his eyes.

"You will be first," Tyki whispered. The angel couldn't speak through the gag. Tyki smirked with the ice pick in his hand. He angled it near the right eye. The doctor counted down in his head.

Four… Three… Two…

Tyki smirked. "One."

Stab!

The ice pick went into the angel's right eye. Blood ran down the tear duct. Tyki pulled out the pick. He turned back to his audience.

"Test one complete," the doctor said. He moved to the second angel. Tyki set down the giant ice pick and traded it for a medium-sized one. This angel looked as afraid as the first one did. Tyki smirked.

"You're next," he said. He positioned the ice pick where it needed to go.

Four… Three… Two…

"One."

Stab!

The ice pick went into the angel's right eye. Blood ran down the tear duct. Tyki pulled out the pick. He turned back to his audience.

"Test two complete," the doctor said. This went the same way with the remaining four angels. The ice pick grew smaller along the way. He finally came to the last one. This angel gave him a look of quiet rage. Tyki raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? What is this?" he asked. His victim wanted to scream at him.

"Heh," he said. "I have something special for you." The doctor picked a tiny needle. He positioned the ice pick where it needed to go. She still looked angry. Tyki couldn't wait to see how this one turned out.

Four… Three… Two…

"One."

Stab!

The needle went deep into the angel's right eye. Blood ran down the tear duct. Tyki took his time with taking out the needle. When the needle was gone, the angel had no emotion on her face. Tyki smiled at his work. He turned back to his audience.

"Finally test is complete," the doctor said. His audience applauded. Road sat, frowning.

"Now what?" she asked. Tyki walked over to the mic on the table of bloody tools.

"You will have to wait," he said. "I am keeping them here for overnight observation. You will get the test results in three days."

"Three days?" Road asked.

"It will be worth it," Tyki said.

"This concludes the demonstration," the voice said over the speaker. The lights went up in the room. The monsters all walked out of the room. Road was the last one to leave. She took one last look at the test subjects. They all had empty looks on their faces. Her eyes stayed on that last angel tied up in her chair. Something told her to keep a close eye on that one. Road took one more look before heading out the door.


	13. Claudia

Key Twelve: Claudia:

She was defiant when she went in. Her master found her so beautiful out in the city. Such beauty could not be wasted out there. So he took her with him. That was three months ago. He still couldn't tame her. She fought back every chance she got. Shouting, kicking, scratching, punching, biting, and hitting. Even cutting off her wings didn't help. She still fought back. Her master didn't know what to do.

He started turning to the other monsters. Then Tyki had an idea.

"There is something more permanent," he said. The monster looked up at the doctor.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Well, there is an experimental treatment on the table…" Tyki said.

"I'll do it!" the monster said.

"You sure?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!" he said. Tyki patted him on the head.

"Leave it to me," he said. "I have just the thing."

"Thank you!" the monster said as he bowed.

* * *

He finally came to the last one. Tyki had saved her for last. This angel gave him a look of quiet rage. Tyki raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? What is this?" he asked. His victim wanted to scream at him.

"Heh," he said. "I have something special for you." The doctor picked a tiny needle. He positioned the ice pick where it needed to go. She still looked angry. Tyki couldn't wait to see how this one turned out.

Four… Three… Two…

"One."

Stab!

The needle went deep into the angel's right eye. Blood ran down the tear duct. Tyki took his time with taking out the needle. When the needle was gone, the angel had no emotion on her face. Tyki smiled at his work. He turned back to his audience.

"Finally test is complete," the doctor said. His audience applauded. Once the crowds were gone, the real test began.

* * *

She seemed to be floating into the darkness. One little stab broke the connections in her brain. Her rage filled emotion turned into one of blank emotion. She became trapped inside her head with nothing to hold onto. They cut all of the ropes with one stab. At first, she looked like she was going to be plummeting within herself. But really it was a short drop and just suspended in the empty dark. She had nothing to hold onto and no direction to go.

Meanwhile, her body was still functioning like normal. Her heart and lungs were still pumping away.

She wasn't the only one.

The guinea pigs floated in the same boat. They had been disconnected from their minds, trapped in their bodies. The easy part was over. Now to see who was going to survive and who would die.

She can't feel them at all. She could feel and see them next to her. Now, she was alone. She used to be able to talk to other angels around here telepathically. Now, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. The silence swallowed her in one gulp.

Then the deaths began. Well, angels can't really die, but still.

The first angel with the thick ice pick in the eye had a seize and broke. The staff ran in to administrator aid. But it was too late. That angel didn't stand a chance. They wrote him off as dead. Off to the tanks again.

Two more deaths came. One did come back, but only as a brain-dead being. He couldn't move without someone guiding him. His organs still moved to keep him alive. Off to the tanks for him. Or even worse… He could become a mindless plaything. No say in what happens to him. Can't argue back. Just used until they get bored with him.

She wasn't aware that this was happening. She's been cut off. It's just her in her head. But the darkness was slowly starting to break apart. She could breathe again. Suddenly, she started to return to her body. She became aware of everything around her. Yes, she came back.

But that wasn't her.

Her master was the first person she saw.

"Claudia," he said.

"Yes, darling," she said. He held out his hand.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, darling," she said. She took him by the hand and he led her out of the lab.

She was defiant when she went in. She came out submissive and docile.


	14. Debut

Key Thirteen: Debut:

Road walked into the glass elevator again. Tyki set her another invitation. The results from the experiment were in. He insisted that she had to see them. At first, Road wasn't impressed.

_Probably another dud_, she thought. The monster pressed the button for the top floor. She had no emotion on her face as the doors closed. This better be worth her while. Allen was calm today. Aizen probably wasn't hungry right now. No bother. Road would get to enjoy him later. Even more so if this worked up.

She looked up at the ceiling. This had to go just right. Otherwise, she would have to get "creative". That would not be good. Road wanted to still have a little bit of Allen left. The elevator stopped at the top floor. Good thing the pass was still valid. Road made her way down the hall. She ignored the cameras overhead. The silence didn't bother her. She made it up to the big metal doors and flashed the pass. The light turned green and the doors opened.

"Welcome," Tyki greeted her. "So glad that you could make it." Road narrowed her eyes.

"Is this going to be worth my while?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. Road didn't speak as she walked past him. The doctor followed behind. This time, they came to a small stage. Only about thirteen chairs sat in the audience. Road sat never the back. Everyone else sat in darkness. Tyki made his way to the stage. The audience softly clapped. The doctor smiled and bowed. He had a special guest tonight.

Leda stood in her chains in the back. Two monsters held her still. As predicted, she had that permanent glare on her face. The doctor smirked. She wouldn't look so tough after this.

Tyki cleared his throat.

"Good morning," he said. "Thank you all for coming out here. Weeks ago, we performed an experiment." He paused with the room. Road had her eyes narrowed. Leda could see fire.

"We had some failures," Tyki went on. "But my fellow monsters, we are not here for that today. You came for the success." He clapped his hands together.

"And we are here to give it to you," the doctor said. "Behold!" He stepped aside as the black curtains rose. Road suddenly grew interested. An angel stood in the middle of the stage. Her white dress came down to her ankles. She had a calm expression on her face. Her long red hair came down to her waist. Road now became intrigued. Leda froze with horror written on her face.

_No. Don't tell me…_

"Meet Claudia," Tyki said. "Weeks ago, she came in like a wild rebellious animal. But we have fixed her. Cured her. Made her better." The small audience started to clap. Leda, meanwhile, started to panic. Claudia had nothing in her eyes. Nothing could reach her. The other tried to speak with her.

_Hello? Can you hear me? Claudia? Claudia?_

Nothing. Claudia was lost to her. Meanwhile, Tyki smirked at her. He patted the subdued angel on the shoulder.

"Here we have the perfect doll," the doctor said. "She will follow all and every command. Say hi to the crowd, Claudia."

"Hello," she said.

"Bow," Tyki said. The angel bowed with no thought.

"Very good," he said. "Touch your toes." Claudia bent down and touched her toes. The crowd watched in silence. Road had a curious look on her face. Maybe this could work for her…

Tyki held out his hand.

"Kiss my hand," he said. There was a pause at first. Road watched and waited. Leda silently prayed for Claudia to resist. The angel on stage knelt down and kissed the doctor on the hand. The audience broke down into cheers and hoots. Road sat back with a smile on her face. Claudia stood up.

"Thank you," Tyki said. He turned back to the audience.

"We used a hair thin needle for the procedure," he explained. "As far as we have seen, this is more effective tool to use. The idea was to severe certain connections in the angel's brain without causing too much to the brain itself. We used different needles in size and width until found the right to use." The audience clapped. Tyki smiled as he held up his hand.

"This procedure will be available sometime in the future," he added. "That is all." He turned to demo angel on stage.

"Return to your master," he commanded her. The angel turned and walked off stage. Tyki followed behind as the curtain closed. While Road made up her mind, a new fear washed over Leda. Right away, she knew what she needed to do before it was too late.


	15. Warning

Key Fourteen: Warning:

"Allen! Allen!"

He lifted his head in a daze. "Hm?"

"Allen? Can you hear me? Allen? Allen?"

"Leda?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. You're still here. Listen to me, you need to hear this."

"Hm?"

"Stay with me, okay?"

Allen didn't respond. Leda tried not to panic. She drew in a breath.

"You are in serious danger. They have come up with a procedure to destroy you."

"Destroy me?"

"Yes! She wants to lobotomize you." She could see his face. Allen looked like he was about to float away.

"Allen, are you still there? Allen? Allen?"

"Leda?"

"Yes, I am right here." She held out her hand. "Grab my hand." Allen's eyes looked so empty. His mouth slightly open. Leda's stomach turned. _Come on. Come on._

"Grab my hand. Grab my hand!"

He started to reach up to her. But then he paused.

"What's wrong? Grab my hand!"

He tried to reach again. This time, Allen didn't stop. Inched closer. Closer. Closer. Closer. His fingertips touched hers. But then he stopped again.

"Good enough. Now listen, you have to stay focused on me. Don't take your eyes off of me. Ignore Aizen. Focus on me. Do you understand me?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He won't last long. She had to make this quick.

"Listen to me. They are planning to lobotomize you."

That seemed to wake him up. "What?"

"Do you understand now?"

Allen froze. He could see Leda staring at him. A small shock of panic set in. His grip tightened.

"What do I do?" he asked. Leda pressed her fingertips on his forehead. Everything turned white around him. Allen could see what happened to Claudia. The needle going into her eye. Blood going down her tear duct. The connections in her brain breaking. Her losing herself. Tyki humiliating her in the demonstration.

Leda drew back her fingers. Allen sat there, panting. His eyes became clear.

"What do I do?"

"You will have to raise above it. You are much stronger than Aizen. You can do it. I know you can!"

A snap shot through the air.

"Leda? Leda?" He couldn't hear her voice. "Hello? Hello?" There was nothing. Allen looked up. His stomach dropped when he saw Road standing over him.


	16. Isolation

Key Fifteen: Isolation:

The monster grabbed her pet by the hair. Allen's eyes shifted towards her. Road's teeth shined in the dim light. Uh-oh. What was she planning now?

Road pulled him to his feet. His toes barely touched the ground. Suddenly, the room grew dark. Allen started to panic at the sudden movement. Road had forced a box-like contraption over his head. Inside was a black felt-like material. There were only small holes for the nose and mouth. Allen tried to reach up to take off the box but Road grabbed his hands.

"No, no, no," she said. Allen tried to turn his head. The box gave his neck limited movement. Road tied his hands behind his back in a tight knot.

"Walk!" she said. She gave him a kick to push him forward. Allen started walking forward. Road followed him to a closet and pushed him inside.

"You go in here," she said. Allen could only here a door slamming shut. He stood alone in the darkness.

* * *

He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything. The holes were small enough for him to breathe. Allen took in slow breaths to calm down. Why did she do this? The angel tried to turn his head. His neck began to hurt. He tried to sit down but found he didn't have that much space to move around. Plus, Road tied his hands behind his back. Allen stood up straight with his hands tied and a heavy box over his head. Road probably locked the door too. Was she even out there?

Allen took in more heavy breaths. _Come down. She's just trying to break you by making you go mad. It's not going to work. Just stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm._

How long was he going to stay in here? How long had it been? It couldn't have been a few minutes, right? Right? Right? No… She wouldn't. Would she?

Allen's stomach dropped.

_No…_

His heart started pounding. The angel's breath quickened. _Stay calm. Stay calm._

Did this room get smaller? Of course it didn't. But it sure felt like it. How long had it been now? Hours? Days? Allen blinked in his box. _Keep it together. This what she wants. Don't let her win. Stay calm. Stay calm._

His bindings dug into his wrists. The rest of his body felt numb. It didn't even feel cold. Meanwhile, Aizen wasn't moving around inside his body. Did he go to sleep? It couldn't be it. Maybe that damned creature was hiding somewhere. Allen didn't want to hink about where. He tried to move his wrists but Road had them tied together really tight. What kind of knot did she tie with this rope? His heart started pounding again.

_No, no! Don't do this! This is what she wants. You are caving in by panicking. You can't let her do more damage to your head than she already has. Don't let her win. Don't let her win!_

His legs felt stiff and they began to cramp. The space was so small that he couldn't sit down. Under normal circumstances, Allen would need to eat or use the bathroom. Sometimes being an angel had its ups and downs. Right now, he didn't know how he felt. He needed to calm down and get out of his bindings. His confinement didn't give him much to work with. He couldn't move his neck or his arms.

It had been very quiet out there.

How long had it been? Was she still out there? If she was gone, was she going to come back. Surely she wouldn't abandon him in here, would she? Of course she wouldn't. She loved him too much for that. (Ha, love. That was a funny way of putting that.) Road wasn't bored with him either. Where was she?

_Come back. Come back. Don't leave me here. Road! Mistress! Mistress!_

* * *

Road causally walked back into her room. That was a nice day out. She turned and looked at Allen's silent prison. Why hadn't she thought of this before? The monster cocked her head at the door. He'd be fine in there for a couple of hours. Road walked over to dresser and grabbed her coin purse. After one more look at Allen's closet prison, she headed towards her door. But not before knocking on the door.

"You okay in there?" she asked. Road smiled when she heard a small muffled noise. He was fine. The monster smiled and left the room again.


	17. Hunger

Key Sixteen: Hunger:

Allen froze in the dark. _No… Don't tell me…_

Aizen started to wake up. He was hungry again. Allen could feel it all over his body. His skin broke out into pins and needles. His heart quickened in pace. Allen took in heavier breaths.

_Don't give in. I will not let this win. No, Aizen! Stay back. Stay back!_

Aizen began looking around for food. He could hear the scraping against the bones and muscle. Where was that creature? His chest? His legs? His back?

There came that strange sensation again.

First came that damned scratching. The feeling at the base of his skull. Allen's body froze. Up or down? It didn't help that he couldn't move or feel around for Aizen in a vain attempt to stop him. There came a pause. Then the scratching again. That damned creature kept trying to get to Allen's brain and feast there. If that happened, it was all over for him.

_I won't be me._

The thought scared him. Still, he didn't have enough room to break out of his bindings and take the box off of his head. Was the door even locked? How long had he been in here? Was Road even coming back?

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

Allen gritted his teeth.

_Stay away. Stay away!_

Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch!

Stab!

Allen's body went stiff. His breathed calmed down. This wasn't going to be so bad. All he had to do was wait. Road was going to be back. She had to be. Right?

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened. Road stood in the closet with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Helloooo!" she said aloud. Silence. She bid her time with this. He had to be nice and broken enough for this.

"And how are you doing in there?" Road asked. Silence. The monster chuckled to herself. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out. Road took time to examine his body.

"Oh!" she said once saw how erect he was. "Did being locked in the darkness turn you on?" Road took off the box from his head. One good look in his eyes told her all that she needed to know. He had an empty look in his eyes with his pupils dilated. Allen started panting heavily. Road smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"If I untie your hands, will you behave yourself?" she asked. Allen moved his mouth as if trying to speak.

"Hm?" Road asked. She leaned her ears to his lips.

"Fuck… me…" he whispered.

"What did you say?" she asked. "You want me to fuck?" Road took him by the cheeks Desperation clouded his eyes.

"Aw," she said. Road snickered. "Aizen is on your brain stem, isn't he?" Allen breathed heavily as he leaned forward to kiss her. She gently pushed him back.

"Uh, uh, uh," she said in a whisper. "Not yet." Allen started to whimper. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Come with me," she said. Road led him over to the bed. She pushed him face down. Allen lifted his head from the pillow. His mistress grabbed him by the hair.

"How badly do you want me to fuck you?" Road asked. Allen started whimpering. He gulped as tears filled his eyes.

"Please…" he said.

"Please what?" she asked.

"Fuck… me…" the angel said.

"Are you sure?" Road asked. "Be honest." Allen pouted as he nodded. His mistress snickered. She rolled him over onto her back. Him at her mercy made her whole body tingle. Her hand rested on his forehead.

"I will not go easy on you," she said. Allen tried to swallow back his drool. Road smirked as took off her undergarments. She reached under her bed and pulled out the ball gag.

"You won't get to make a sound," the monster said. She gagged him up and started to ride him. Allen's eyes rolled back into his head. This wasn't his body anymore. Aizen was starting to be in the driving seat.

No.

He couldn't blame this all on Aizen. The scariest thought started to cross his mind. Was he… actually… enjoying this?

He moaned through the gag. Sweat formed all over his body. Allen ached to hold his mistress. The ropes around his wrist felt like knives cutting into his skin. Road had that cold smile on her face as she rode him. Her plans were going perfectly. Aizen had finally discovered a way to his brain. Right now, that creature could only get a taste.

It would all be a matter of time.

Allen broke down at the climax. Road collapsed beside him with a hungry small on her face. This wasn't a bad experiment. She turned to see Allen panting on his back. Road pushed his hair out of his eyes. The angel looked like he was returning to his senses. That shouldn't hold over too long. This would be good for now.

Meanwhile, a horrifying realization washed over Allen as it donned on him what happened.


	18. Battlefield

Key Seventeen: Battlefield:

He used to be a soldier. One of the strongest, in fact. That was the reason why they sent him out on the battlefield. Even looking back then, it didn't make any sense. The whole set-up on the days leading up to the Great Crash felt off. Allen couldn't put his finger on it.

The sky looked so empty on those days. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming. But Allen didn't say anything at first. Everyone was too focused on this endless war. What was the point anymore? They were all dying anyway.

Allen didn't voice this thought out loud, however.

When did he get so jaded? This wasn't like him at all. He used to have faith. His smiles weren't so forced. There looked like there could be hope once upon a time. Where did it go? When did it die?

Sure, it died. But it would always come back. He's seen it happen too many times. This year alone was the worst. Yet, the soldier inside of him wouldn't let him lay down and give up. That wasn't going to be so easy this time.

Aizen had been getting hungrier lately. He's made it to the brain stem. He could feel it last night. That damned parasite was still there. How was the angel supposed to remove Aizen from his body now? Before it was impossible. Now, it was too risky.

His lips curved into a disturbed clown-like smile.

He was a soldier. He's seen the ugliness of war. He's seen the ugliness of akuma. He's seen cruelty. He's seen death. He was used to blood and guts. He was numb to all of it. But Aizen was none of those. He was inside of his body. He was taking over his mind. The soldier couldn't stop it.

He remembered seeing flashes in the sky. Why did anyone attack their location? No other station was attacked. That's what he heard through the grapevine at least. It didn't make sense. What was going on?

He felt it again. Aizen was still hungry. Please make it stop. Please make it stop! Allen shivered in bed. He would've preferred to hear gunfire whizzing overhead. That he could at least deal with. Bang. Bang. Bang. He knew what that was. He could counter it. But not this. This was beyond his control.

Wait… What was that smell? Was that… blood? Allen chuckled to himself. When was the last time he smelt that? There was his own blood but somehow that wasn't what he thought about. He couldn't really feel pain in his body anymore. What did it matter anymore?

The angel shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about that. He needed to escape. He had to get out of here. He didn't belong here. He had to get out of here. He had to get back to Heaven. Where was the rest of his crew? How were they doing? Did they give up? Were they still fighting? What about the girls in the tower? Have they given up? He couldn't reach out to them. Aizen might have played a part in this. Or was it earlier than that? Allen started to shudder. He didn't want to think the worst. But it looked like it was turning that way by the minute.

If this kept up…

Allen turned his head when he heard the door open. Uh-oh. She's back. Footsteps walked up to her bed. He knew what was coming next. What was she going to do now? A whipping? Sexual humiliation? Forced chastity? Cock and ball torture? Maybe something with his ass? Or would she get creative? He didn't know. But the worst part was that he actually started to… enjoy this. Right now, his heart pounded as he began to picture what she would do next to him. His pupils dilated when more lustful thoughts filled his head. Another realization washed over him enough to make his stomach turn.

A soldier reduced down to a sex slave. Allen didn't know whether to laugh or cry.


	19. Repressed

Key Eighteen: Repressed:

Her fingers ran along his bare skin. Allen tried in vain to inch away from her. He couldn't escape her demon fingers. Road gave him a dreamy smile.

"And how is my favorite toy tonight?" she asked. Allen quickly shook his head. His mistress giggled.

"Let's try something new tonight," she said. The angel's widened. Here it came. What was she going to do now? It was then he noticed that she had something hidden behind her back. Wait… What… What is that?

Road pulled out her latest toy. Allen started to panic. The silver caught the dim light. She had a whole grin on her face.

"See this?" she asked. "I saw it this morning and had to have it." Road held the toy out.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked. The angel didn't dare to speak or move.

"Heh," his mistress said. "I see this as a way to reign you in before we have any potential problems." What did that mean? _Oh…_

Road eyed his penis. So open. So vulnerable. Perfect.

She grabbed onto his organ and slid the silver device on. Allen could feel it pinch on his skin and hair. He winced as Road smiled over him.

"Good," she said. She ran her fingers on the metal. "Yes."

"What did you do to me?" Allen asked.

"Hm?" Road asked. "Oh, I just stuck a little cock and ball cage on you."

"Why?" the angel asked.

"Why?" she asked back. Road crawled on and gave him a kiss.

"Because I want to," she whispered. She licked him on the cheek. It took Allen's all not to scream. Already, the pinching grew worse. Road lay on top of his body. She could feel Aizen crawling underneath her.

"Mmm," Road said. "You will not take it off." Allen looked down at her.

"What?" he asked. She looked him in the eye.

"That's right," she said. "Why do you think I put it on you in the first place?" The angel didn't have any words to answer with. Road tapped him on the tip of his nose.

"I'm not done with you," she said.

"It hurts," Allen whispered.

"I know," she said. "That's the point." She grabbed onto his cock with a tight squeeze. The angel let out a small gasp. If she wanted, Road could leave this damn cage on for days. It didn't help that his body could heal on its own again and again. Plus, this would make Aizen hungrier.

"Y-Y-You didn't have to do this," he said. Road all but laughed.

"But I did," she said. She gave him one more kiss. "See you in three days." Road climbed off of her pet. Allen just lay there wide-eyed. She just went there, didn't she? He thought that he was going to vomit. The pinching into the skin served as a reminder. Aizen's hissing in his head made it that much worse.

Meanwhile, Road stood in the hall smiling to herself. Her pet would be ripe really soon.


	20. Duel

Key Nineteen: Duel:

So tight. Allen could only stare up at the ceiling. The outside felt tightly painful. Aizen crawled around on his chest under his skin. By now, he didn't care. He couldn't. His mind started to go away again.

* * *

-Inside his Mind-

He opened his eyes.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

His eyes darted around the room. He's been here before. He's had this feeling before. Why was it so cold in here?

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

A drop hit his face. He couldn't reach up to wipe it away. The sensation made him cringe. That certainly wasn't water. Against his better judgement, Allen slowly looked upwards.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

A pair of golden yellow eyes looked down at him. The heavy breathing made it worse. Allen couldn't move out of the way. Another drop landed on his cheek.

_Aizen…_

He's hungry again. What else could he possibly eat? They aren't the only ones here.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Allen glanced behind him. There was nothing visible there but he knew they were there. He didn't try to acknowledge it. He might be feeding it if he did. The smell made his nose hairs curl. He couldn't move. Another drop hit his cheek. The angel clinched his teeth.

_Allen. Allen!_

His eyes moved forward.

_Who are you?_

_It's me, silly! You might not remember me, but that is okay._

Allen's right eye twitched. Was he going crazy already? Giggling teased his ears.

_You may not remember me because it's been so long. But I remember you._

Allen struggled to speak at first. _What do you want from me?_

_I came to get you. You don't belong here. You have to go home._

_Home? Where is that?_

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Allen glanced behind him again.

_Don't focus on that. Focus on me!_

The angel looked forward again. Something white was flying around over his head. Allen narrowed his eyes.

_Timcanpy?_

_You remember!_

_I don't understand. How are you here? Why are you here?_

_I told you. I am here to save you._

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick!

Did that creature… just get closer? A hot breath rested on his back. Another drop fell on his cheek. Allen's body tensed up.

_Focus on me!_

The angel looked forward. The ball of light sprouted wings. Allen's eyes widened.

_It is you!_

_Yes._ Spots of lights broke apart and floated around the angel. Warmth filled his chest. Suddenly, everything would be fine. Allen slowly closed his eyes.

_I can hold out with this a little bit longer. Everyone… Wait for me…_

* * *

-Outside-

Allen lay on Road's bed with a twisted smile on his face. His eyes looked so empty. Aizen had moved back to the bas his skull. The scratching ran through all of Allen's body.


	21. Rumors

Key Twenty: Rumors:

Lately, Road had been hearing strange whispers around the Tower. Both angels and monsters have been talking. Something big is coming.

The End of Days.

It won't faze them down here. But up there is a different story. There might be more angels coming. Maybe more monsters. Before, Road never paid it any mind. But now, it could her attention. The End of Days, huh?

That could liven things up around here.

Road made it down to the basement. She knocked on Tykki's door.

"Coming!" the doctor said. He opened the door and looked down. Tykki rubbed the back his head with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have a question," Road asked.

"What is it?" he asked. She stared him deep in the eye.

"What is the End of Days?" she asked. Tykki seemed to wake up at her question.

"That rumor again, huh?" he asked. He opened the door wider to let her in. Road followed him into his office.

* * *

"I don't know much, but I do know it's coming to Europe," Tykki said. Road sat down at his table eyebrow cocked.

"I thought that was already going on," she said.

"It did, in Japan," he said. "But now it's spreading- again."

"That's possible?"

"Apparently so. It's still wrecking Asia."

"Really?" These were strange times above indeed. The Woman in Red was roaming world, wreaking havoc. She grew stronger every day. They could feel it with the storms in the City.

"That would explain the rain lately," Road said. She looked over at the doctor. "Are we getting more people here?"

"Who can say?" Tykki asked, shrugging. "Just watch the skies." Road wrinkled her nose but said nothing.

* * *

Allen vaguely feels it too. Escaping might be harder with more people coming. More voices filled his head.

_Allen… Allen… Allen…_

Allen looked out into the empty space. That crooked smile had never left his face. It hurt to be aroused. But that feeling became dull in his mind. Aizen was at the brain stem again. Probably eating away at the blood. Only a matter of time. Only a matter of time.

Suddenly, the door opened.

Road stood in the doorway, smiling. Allen knew she was there. Would she take the cage off now? He wished. What was she going to do now?

Road walked over to the bed. She ran her hand along his bare chest. A twisted grin came onto her face. The monster leaned down to his ear.

"There's going to be something interesting coming," she whispered. "But no matter what, you'll be mine." Road licked him on the ear. Allen shivered at the sensation. It didn't help that he was so blue down there. His mistress made it worse by turning and walking out of the room.


	22. Broken

Key Twenty-One: Broken:

Five days of being restrained. Allen wasn't allowed to leave. He just hoped that Road would come back to take the cage off. By now, he felt like his mind was in a strange place. His body was still in pain but he wasn't suffering. He couldn't exactly explain what this was. In a way, it felt good. His cheeks looked so flushed.

_This is… This is…_

A twisted smile spread across his face.

Suddenly, the door opened. Allen turned his head. Road stood in the doorway, smirking. His heart pounded against his chest.

_Mistress!_

Her fingers ran through his hair. Was she smiling at him? He can't help but smile either.

"Good boy," she whispered.

_Yes, I am a good boy. Yes, I am._

Road roughing tugged at his hair. Allen let out a small gasp. His mistress smirked.

"You like that, huh?" she asked. The angel nodded with a pout. Road giggled. She grabbed him by the hair again. This time, Allen let out a small yelp. His mistress threw back her head and laughed. She pulled him up to eye level. His gaze looked so empty, so clouded over. But yet he was smiling. Not a cocky smile, mind you. Allen looked kind of high in a way.

"Heh," Road said. She dropped her pet at her feet. Allen looked up with giant eyes. He was pouting again.

"Aw," she said. "Does little Allen want to play?" The angel started to whimper. His mistress smirked as she grabbed him by the hair again. Allen started laughing to himself as drool ran down the side of his mouth. What has become of him? Road chuckled.

"Alright," she said. "I won't go easy on you." Allen stared at her with big eyes. His whimpering reached the ceiling.

* * *

Flop!

Allen was flung back onto the bed. His vacant gaze never left her. That smile was sewn to him face. Road jumped on Allen's stomach. Her smirk conveyed how hungry she was. Her pet strained against his cage. Oh the pain. Allen moaned.

"You want this off of you, don't you?" Road asked. The angel started speaking, but in a rush and breathless pattern.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Yes!" Allen cried.

His mistress raised her eyebrow. "Yes, what?"

The angel shut his eyes. His body started to shake. His lips quivered. He clutched the sheets underneath him. "Yes, mistress! Please… Please me!"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes!" Allen shouted. Road playfully tapped him on the nose.

"Well then," she said. "Looks like I will have to obligate. How can I say no to a pet?" The mistress reached down to Allen's cock. He looked so blue in this lighting.

"Oh!" Road cooed. She drew out her key and unlocked the lock. The click sounded around the vast room. Allen's heart began to beat faster. Aizen jumped up and down on his brain stem. The cage fell away in pieces. The angel could finally breathe.

That relief would be short-lived.

Road leaned down to his ear. "I have some new games to play with you." Allen panted like a wild animal.

"Yes!" he shouted. His mistress looked down with hungry eyes. She leaned down bit down on his collar bone. Allen let out a loud gasp. The whimpering was enough to turn her on. She bit down again, hard enough to draw blood. Her pet screamed again. Road looked along the skin for a new place to bite. Pity that angels were bone skinny. Allen was prettier when he still had muscle. Oh well, she would have to make do with what she had.

Road moved down to his chest. She bit straight down at the flesh. Allen squirmed underneath her. Blood filled her mouth. The taste alone was enough to make her spine jump. Road drank up more blood with each bite. Allen's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"More!" he wailed. Road glanced up at him.

"You like that, huh?" she asked. Allen nodded with a pout. His mistress smirked.

"How bad do you want it?" she asked.

"What?" he asked. Her weight began crushing on his stomach.

"How. Bad. Do. You. Want. It?" she asked again. Road spoke each word with feeling. Her eye contact made him feel so small under her. Allen gulped.

"I want you to fuck me so hard!" he yelled. "Please… Don't tease me like this!" Road snickered and bit him on the chest again.

"Oh!" Allen cried. His mistress sat up.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked.

"Yes!" he yelled. His cock stood proud in pain. Aizen bit down deeper into his brain stem. Road looked like a demon with a mask at this point.

"Well okay," she said. "How could I deny my pet much pleasure?" The mistress knelt down and bit down on his abdomen. Allen jumped underneath her. Road giggled to herself. She bit down to just above his cock. Each one more painful than the last.

She finally came to her destination.

Road glanced up at her pet. Whimpering escaped from his lips. Aw, look at him. Allen looked like he would melt into a puddle of mush at her mouth. Should she push it further to the edge? Meanwhile, Allen stared down at her with big eyes. Road smirked to herself.

Bite.

Allen's howling voice filled the room. Sweat broke out all over his body. Road looked up and smiled at him. She bit down on his skin again. The monster added her tongue into the mix. Allen wailed in pain and pleasure.

"I… I can't hold it!" he shouted. But then Road stopped. It took minutes for Allen's brain to connect what just happened. His whimpering was music to Road's ear.

"W-W-Why did you stop?" the angel asked. His mistress broke down laughing. Her legs came on either side of him.

"You are mine," she said. "You will always be mine!" The next few minutes disappeared in a blur. Allen just laid there and took it. He still had that twisted up smile on his face. It didn't look like he was all there anymore. He didn't seem to care what happened to him anymore. In fact, he started to enjoy this. Road threw back her head and moaned. Allen's vision became blurred. His head floated away to a strange place. Somehow, he didn't seem to mind anymore. He shut his eyes and started to moan. Everything started speeding by.

"Oh god! Oh god!" he yelled over and over.

"No, not god," Road said. "Only me." Allen's eyes shot open as he reached his climax. The rest of the night disappeared in a blur. He still had that crooked smile as he stared up at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Road couldn't be happier.


	23. Demented

Key Twenty-Two: Demented:

Nobody's home. Allen's eyes were so empty. Still had that crooked smile on his face. But his mind was in a different place.

The washed-out colors seemed to float above him in the sky. A low hum danced in his ears. _Is someone calling me?_ Why was he here? Where was here? Somehow, that didn't matter. Allen lazily reached up for the sky. Everything felt so warm. Lights danced across his face.

_Mmmm…_

_Allen! Allen, can you hear me? Allen? Allen?_

He lazily turned his head. Who was that? No matter. It felt so warm in his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He let his toes rest in coarse material. Was that sand? Fine by him. So peaceful. Brightly colored waves passed over the sky.

_Allen! Allen!_

He's laying back now. Water ran through his short white hair. Felt like floating in a bathtub. The angel slowly closed his eyes.

_Allen!_

Who was that? They kept calling his name. So annoying. Allen peaked out of one eye.

_Who's there?_

_Allen, it's me!_

Who was this "me"? There was no one out here. Just him and the sea. The sky began to swirl. Suddenly, the humming turned into chanting. He couldn't make out what it was saying. Somehow, it didn't matter. This was his time.

But yet, something wasn't right.

_Allen! Allen!_

Pop.

Hm?

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

Little bubbles started to form in the sky. So soapy looking. Allen mouthed with the pops.

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

He wanted to grab one. Was he laughing? Sounded like it. His laughter chased after the chanting. The salt stung at his back, making him shiver. The pain made him feel warmer inside.

_Mmmm._

The popping started going faster. Popping turned into cracking. Even this didn't stir him. Allen looked just as dazed as he did on the outside.

_Oh…_

Rainbow lighting started to spill everywhere. Allen stared at it and started to chuckle. The water looked ready to swallow him whole. It didn't matter. In fact, his body started to sink in already. The warmth washed over his skin. His body sank in first. Allen's face remained above the surface. He reached up towards the sky in a lazy way.

_Allen, are you still there? Allen? Allen?_

His face started to sink into the water. Chin, hair, forehead, lips, eyes, and nose. The water ran over his face. The chanting became muzzled around his ears.

_Allen! Come back! Allen! Allen!_

He was already gone. But that didn't matter. So warm. Everything was so calm here. No one was around either. It didn't matter. Allen slowly closed his eyes.

The whispers and chanting all disappeared. What did it matter anymore?

* * *

By morning, Road pounced on top of Allen's sore body. He woke up, whimpering. When he drew open his eyes, his mistress grinned.

"Good morning," she said. The slave angel couldn't help but smile. Road gave him a quick kiss. She gave him a devilish smile. The monster leaned in close to his ear.

"You're mine," she whispered. "You will always be mine." Allen had that damned crooked smile on his face. Somehow, that didn't matter. He liked the sound of that. Meanwhile, Road already had more plans for the day.

It didn't matter. This was fine. Just the way Allen liked this new normal. He loved his mistress.


End file.
